99 Sweet
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: Secuela d 99 Cacao,Hinata se encuentra insegura con su relación con Naruto, viajaron en vacaciones para conocer a la familia de Naruto, ¿le irá bien? ¿Ella podrá soportar todas las trampas que le pongan? ¿o regresar antes de que se cumpla la semana? NH
1. Capitulo 1: primera parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia es mia la primera parte...la de 99% Cacao esa si no era mia xD pero la secuela es completamente...bueno a exepcion de los personajes, la narracion biene de mi cabezita :D.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>99% Sweet<em>  
>Capitulo 1: La sonrisa cálida de una madre<strong>

La luz del sol como ninguna otra brillaba al esplendor radiante en esa mañana tan calurosa propio de un día de verano, los climas en cada casa de la región soleada funcionaban las 24 horas del día para saciar el calor que se sentía en el lugar, el aire caliente que hacia fantasear a un niño con un helado o a un joven queriendo ir a la playa y darse un buen clavado en ella, pero cierta joven de ojos color de luna que comenzaba a hacer sus maletas tenía planes distintos, la peli-rosa se encontraba a su lado ayudándola a empacar y a doblar ropa.

-¿Hinata llevaras tantas cosas?—pregunto la peli-rosa mirando a su amiga empacar más cosas en otra maleta.

La oji-perla suspiro nerviosa—No sé cómo son sus padres no quiero que me vean como una cualquiera o peor una vieja…

Sakura no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, si bien su amiga era un poco exagerada a la hora de imaginar cosas le parecía cómico el hecho de que estuviera tan nerviosa como para querer empacar su casa entera.

-Hinata creo que exageras un poco con todo esto, yo creo que ellos te aceptaran, tú haces feliz a Naruto y como creen en el creerán en su decisión de quererte cerca de el.

Hinata sonrió anchamente, las sabias palabras de su amiga siempre la tranquilizaban.

-Aprovecha que tu si podrás salir a algún lugar—dijo "sollozando" Sakura.

-Sakura—dijo riendo la oji-perla mirando a su amiga.

Pues esta no tendría vacaciones y seguiría en clases de refuerzo junto a su novio Sasuke.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La oji-perla miro por la ventana del avión dudosamente, una mano paso frente al rostro de ella y se detuvo justo en la ventanilla justo en la persiana que con un movimiento la cerro hacia abajo.

-Deja de atormentarte Hina—dijo el Uzumaki mirando como su pobre novia temblaba en su asiento—Mirar por la ventana no te ayudara a quitarte el miedo.

-Gomenasai—murmuro Hinata con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-No dejare que nada te pase así que relájate—murmuro Naruto asiendo que la oji-perla se recargara en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa si no les agrado a tus padres?—pregunto nerviosamente Hinata escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Pero que dices—dijo en son de burla el Uzumaki—les vas a encantar.

-Pero…-dudo un poco Hinata mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Naruto.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos Hinata?—pregunto sonriente Naruto mirando de reojo a la oji-perla.

_**Flash-back**_

El viento soplaba y su cabello lacio y largo bailaba al compas de este, la playa completamente bacía se extendía ante ella, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo con su luz blanquecina, suspiro cansada, no soportaba lo demandante que podía llegar a ser su padre a la hora de llegar de su trabajo pues descargaba su frustración en su hermana y en ella.

Se sentó cerca del agua donde llegaban las olas pero a un nivel bajo donde la arena se mojaba, enterró sus dos manos de porcelana en la arena mientras el agua las cubría hasta las muñeca, las olas iban y venían refrescaban la piel de la joven y esta solo cerraba los ojos sintiendo el agua, la arena y el viento acariciarla.

-No es bueno venir a la playa a estas horas de la noche—dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas la oji-perla abrió los ojos sorprendida y levanto la cabeza mirando a la persona que interrumpió su tranquilidad—Y menos sola.

-Usted también está aquí—dijo la oji-perla mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente al joven.

-No me digas así que no estoy viejo, ´ttebayo—dijo divertido el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hinata miro durante unos minutos al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde lo conocía, pues muy pocas veces hablaba con alguien que no fueran sus amigos.

-¿Uzumaki-san?—pregunto sorprendida Hinata—al reconocer al chico, pues el cabello güero y sus ojos azules además de esa sonrisa zorruna no lo tenían todos.

-Es la primera vez que me llaman por mi apellido, siempre me dicen "baka-san"—dijo bromeando Naruto haciendo reír a la oji-perla—¿Eres Hinata-chan?—pregunto mirando con curiosidad a la joven que asintió tímidamente.

-Ha-hai—tartamudeo indecisa mirándolo.

-Pensé que la heredera de la gran empresa Hyuga se iría de vacaciones a París—murmuro confundido el Uzumaki al ver a Hinata en la playa de la aldea a esas horas de la noche.

La Hyuga suspiro sonoramente, su viaje, su ansiado viaje para poder visitar a su mamá, para conocerla al fin se vio cancelado por su padre que la inscribió en clases de piano y aunque a esta le encantara ese instrumento, el hecho de no poder ver a su madre la entristeció, pero negarse a su padre era algo que no podía hacer, no tenía el coraje de encararlo y darle frente. El sonoro suspiro de esta preocupo levemente al Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué el suspiras?—pregunto desconcertado Naruto pero al ver los ojos tristes de Hinata quiso cambiar de tema—¿Ya viste que bonita esta la noche?—pregunto rápidamente ganándose una mirada completamente confundida de la oji-perla.

-No pude ir a Paris, porque mi padre me inscribió en clases de piano—murmuro mirando con sus ojos-perlados, la mismísima luna que brillaba con esplendor—Quería ir a Paris para ver a mi madre para conocerla, pero las clases siempre se las pedí a mi padre desde pequeña y son muy costosas, no me puedo negar a ellas cuando ya están pagadas—suspiro pesadamente—supongo que por esa misma razón las pago antes de tiempo.

-¿Esa razón?—pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

-Mis padres están divorciados, desde que era apenas una niña mi hermana Hanabi tenía apenas 1 año cuando ellos se separaron, el está molesto con ella porque lo dejo y se fue con su ex novio—Hinata miro de nuevo al joven—Se que yo también debería de estar enojada por que nos abandono pero…es mi madre y yo no puedo…-murmuro para luego quedarse callada mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

EL joven poso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, no comprendía mucho pues el no tenia problema alguno con sus padre pero si se ponía en su lugar el seguramente tampoco hubiera podido odiar a su madre.

-Descuida, yo te presto a mi madre—dijo sonriente Naruto—Mi mamá siempre quiso que tuviera una hermana pero después de que yo naciera ya no se pudo volver a embarazar.

-¿Prestar?—pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, seguro les agradas a mis padres ´ttebayo—dijo sonriente el Uzumaki—Cuando necesites hablar de cosas de madre e hija puedo prestártela.

-Gracias—dijo Hinata mientras sonreía ante la proposición del joven.

_**Fin Flash-back**_

-¿Quieres que sea tu hermana?—pregunto bromeando Hinata al Uzumaki.

Naruto se horrorizo ante la idea y se puso a negar como loco—¡NO! Si te tuviera de hermana no podría…

-Naruto—grito Hinata sonrojada.

-Besarte….¿Por que te sigues sonrojando cuando digo eso?—pregunto divertido Naruto.

Hinata bajo la mirada apenada encogiéndose por la mirada de las personas en el avión—no me avergüenza que me beses…bueno un poco…pero no tenias que gritarlo—murmuro Hinata mientras escondía la cara en el hombro del chico.

"Ups" fue lo único que se escucho antes de que la gente volviera a lo que hacia, dormir, hablar entre sí, o leer.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Minato—llamo una peli-roja a su marido mientras limpiaba la sala.

Se la había pasado toda la mañana arreglando la casa para que cuando su hijo llegara a su casa con su novia, se sintieran cómodos.

-¿Mande?—contesto el güero mientras entraba a la sala donde su esposa se encontraba.

Suspiro exasperada—¿No estás nervioso? ¿Tu hijo de pronto saca una novia y aparte de eso dice que es una heredera y no estás nervioso? ¿Qué pasa si no es como la imaginamos? ¿Y si es egocéntrica, criticona y…?

-Cálmate—dijo tranquilo Minato mirando a Kushina—Naruto la escogió, por algo la abra escogido, ¿No?

-Si—dijo ya más tranquila pero aun nerviosa—No juzgues a un libro por su portada—murmuro repitiéndoselo una y otra vez.

-Ni siquiera la has visto—dijo burlón Minato por el comportamiento de la peli-roja.

-No, pero me la describió en la carta y con muchos detalles, ¿Desde cuando Naruto se fija tanto en algo o alguien?—se exaspero de nuevo—¿Te digo como me la describió?... "Pelo negro-azulado sedoso y largo hasta la cintura, ojos color perla como la luna, alta como una modelo pero más baja que yo, toca el piano y canta, es un poco torpe pero linda, su cuello es largo y en el lleva el collar que le di en su cumpleaños el de la luna, le encanta el color morado y se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja"…Mi hijito está enamorado…—sollozo dramáticamente Kushina mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

Suspiro pesadamente, su esposa estaría así hasta que su hijo llegara y viera que estaba solo sobreactuando con el tema.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui :D<br>Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subiendo capitulos extras echos especialmente por mi espero les agrade subire el proximo lo mas pronto que pueda ...Sayonara :D


	2. Capitulo 1: Segunda Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia es mia la primera parte...la de 99% Cacao esa si no era mia xD pero la secuela es completamente...bueno a exepcion de los personajes, la narracion biene de mi cabezita :D.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>99% Sweet<em>  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1: La sonrisa cálida de una madre**

Las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscaban su equipaje, se abrazaban mutuamente por no verse por años, o despidiéndose de sus seres queridos que se van de viaje o por trabajo, el güero miro a su esposa y suspiro divertido.

-Deja de apretarme la mano tan fuerte que se me corta la circulación—bromeo Minato mirando a la peli-roja.  
>-Lo siento—murmuro Kushina mirando por todas partes buscando a su hijo….y a la novia de este.<p>

Minato no pudo evitar el carcajearse ante la escena que se ponía frente a él, Kushina siempre era muy decidida para cualquier cosa, no permitía que nadie la hiriera o a alguien a quien ella amaba, peleaba con uñas y dientes, nunca se intimidaba por nadie, pero…cuando se trataba de su pequeño Naruto ella no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse y ponerse nerviosa ante cualquier peligro que pudiera estar cerca de este.

-NARUTO—grito feliz Kushina soltando la mano de su esposo corriendo hacia su hijo el cual caminaba hacia ellos con una persona escondida detrás de él.

Naruto sonrió y saludo a su madre dejando las maletas en el suelo, recibiéndola con un gran abrazo, Kushina sonrió y abrazo efusivamente a su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto por años, Minato se acerco también y jalado por ambos se unió al abrazo.  
>Hinata no daba precio a lo que veía, nunca avía visto tan conmovedora escena Familiar y en el fondo una chispa de envidia la confundió ligeramente, era cierto que siempre quiso ver a sus padres unidos, y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por abrazar a su madre como su novio lo hacía en ese momento, feliz y cariñosamente.<br>Cuando el abrazo termino Kushina se detuvo a mirar bien a su hijo, el chico sonrió con su típica sonrisa zorruna y esos ojos azul cielo como los de su padre, la peli-roja sonrió al ver que su hijo no avía cambiado en lo mas mínimo y eso le agradaba.

-Mamá, Papá –llamo la atención de Kushina y Minato—Ella es Hyuga Hinata—presento a la peli-azul asiéndose a un lado haciendo que los dos miraran la chica que se encontraba completamente sonrojada por la mirada de ambos.  
>-Mu-mucho gusto—tartamudeo avergonzada haciendo una leve reverencia.<p>

Kushina la observo, era unos centímetros mas pequeña que Naruto, ojos perlados y brillantes, sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, venia con ropa casual pero elegante y para nada llamativa, algo holgada dejando imposible el ver su figura pero por el tamaño de sus brazos se podía ver que era flaquita, el pelo lacio y largo llegaba hasta su cintura, el collar que llevaba en el cuello lo reconoció fácilmente, pues era el collar que ella misma le avía dado a su hijo para que se lo diera a la persona que él quisiera.

-Punto—susurro Kushina-WAAAAA—grito feliz Kushina al terminar su revisión en silencio, sorprendiendo no solo a Hinata sino también a Minato y a Naruto, Hinata instantáneamente pensó que avía hecho algo raro o de mal gusto pero ese pensamiento fue desechado al verse aprisionada por un abrazo por parte de Kushina que la movía de un lado al otro—Pero si eres adorable.

Naruto y Minato se quedaron petrificados en su lugar, Kushina abrazaba y estrujada a la pobre chica que no hacía más que mostrarse sorprendida por la reacción, pero una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de la chica haciendo que Naruto estuviera más tranquilo y feliz porque su madre le diera la bienvenida y la aprobación.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Las sabanas de algodón morado se situaron perfectamente en la cama de esa inmensa habitación, tal vez un poco más pequeña que su habitación en Japón pero espaciosa y hogareña, el techo tenia al menos unos 5 metros de distancia desde el piso, con un curioso dibujo en el, los colores se entrelazaban los unos con los otros, vivos y oscuros, formando figuras como si fueran nubes en el cielo simulando diversas figuras, a la imaginación de cualquiera haciéndolo ver entre llamativo, curioso y divertido…le recordaba a…si le recordaba mucho a su novio.  
>Sonrió y volvió a su tarea de doblar y tender la cama en la que dormiría por una semana, que pensó que podría ser larga y difícil, ahora lo veía como muy poco tiempo…pero ese poco tiempo le serviría para conocer a toda la familia de su novio, y tratar de poder ser aceptada por esta, si bien Naruto había tardado mucho para poder ser aceptado por su padre pudo lograrlo por su talento de nunca darse por vencido y su carisma hicieron que el frio Hiashi le pudiera confiar a su hija, eso sí aunque hubiera aceptado la relación eso no le daba derecho de llevarse por una semana a su primogénita y heredera, si no fuera porque Hinata y Naruto le suplicaron y rogaron…aparte también el hecho de que hospedarían con los padres del muchacho ayudo a que este accediera no muy convencido a que su hija fuera a esa ciudad.<br>La oji-perla no pudo evitar reír divertida al recordar el rostro que puso su padre cuando supo que ellos dos irían solos a una ciudad, se llevo las manos su largo cabello y lo peino al entrar un fuerte viento que hiso bailar la cortina de color blanco con flores doradas que combinaban a la perfección de los muebles y la cama, miro fijamente la cama completamente morada y pensó que haber traido unas sabanas moradas hacían desentonar completamente todo, se ruborizo un poco al ver que ella era el causante de hacer que la habitación se viera un poco fuera de lugar…bueno no la habitación…solo la cama, pensó en quitarlas pero no podría dormir a gusto sin sus suaves sabanas de algodón, frescas y con olor a Jazmines, como su perfume, y entonces pensó que tal vez las sabanas de Naruto olerían a él, ruborizada de nuevo por el pensamiento de dormir con la fragancia del chico, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la colonia de su novio, fresca y varonil y para nada fuerte, pues por culpa de su amigo Kiba un chico muy peculiar le agarro desagrado a los olores fuertes por la fina nariz de este. Rió de nuevo al recordar la mueca de desagrado de este al oler el perfume de la directora que le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te divierte tanto tender una cama?—pregunto Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata, sorprendida volteo a mirar al chico, parecía que había llegado a cambiarse de ropa, pues su camisa Naranja era más Naranja de lo que recordaba…eso o los colores vivos del techo la hicieron ver más llamativo todo, el chico estaba recargado en la puerta mirándola con los brazos cruzados, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro, siempre que lo veía sentía que le faltaba el aire, y los ojos de este sobre ella la asía ruborizarse tanto que solo dios sabia como es que aun no moría por hemorragia nasal…bueno podía decir que eso era un poco exagerado pero no pudo evitar pensar en eso.

-¿Desde cuándo estas hay parado?—pregunto sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el.

-No se—rió divertido—Es muy divertido mirar tus expresiones cuando piensas muy profundamente—tomo sus manos finas, pequeñas y delicadas—Mi mamá te adora…-Naruto no pudo evitar mirar la sonrisa que su novia despedía—Tengo miedo…de que te quiera adoptar como hija…

Hinata se carcajeo divertida pues el comentario de su novio y el imaginárselo como su hermano la desconcertó y divirtió, pero al mirar el rostro serio de Naruto descompuso su sonrisa…

-¿E-era en serio?—tartamudeo divertida por la ingenuidad de su novio, sonrió y lo abrazo suavemente tratando de darle ánimos, tratando de decirle todo lo que sentía con ese abrazo, el cual Naruto respondió sin dudarlo recargando su mentón en la cabeza de esta, paso su brazo por la pequeña cintura de Hinata acercándola más y la otra mano se poso en los cabellos de esta—Te quiero—susurraron los labios de la chica, un susurro que el viento se llevo desordenando los cabellos de ambos y entonces Hinata pensó que esta semana se iría rápidamente y eso la entristeció un poco.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Las rebanadas de verduras fueron puestos en la bandeja que hervía con unos deliciosos fideos dentro ya listos para servirse, la oji-perla revolvió los ingredientes mientras ponía al Rameen mas sazonador, Kushina miraba como Hinata revolvía y agregaba mas ingredientes, Hinata miro el contenido y con una cuchara probo el Rameen y confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza que ya estaba listo.

-Listo—dijo sonriente Hinata apagándole a la estufa.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el Rameen, como ya no está Naruto todos los días aquí pidiéndome Rameen se me a olvidado como prepararlo—dijo sonriente Kushina rascándose la cabeza nerviosa.

-No se preocupe por eso—dijo Hinata al momento en que se quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba en el gancho al lado de la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinarlo?—pregunto Kushina curiosa mientras sacaba unos 4 platos de la alacena en los cuales introdujo Rameen.

-En mi casa como mi hermanita se la pasa en la escuela o con sus amigos yo normalmente me quedo sola en casa con los criados, y pues a veces me pongo a ayudarles con los quehaceres de mi casa y el chef me enseña muchos platillos—dijo avergonzada Hinata mirando los fideos posarse y acomodarse en el plato.

-Bueno eso es un punto a favor—murmuro Kushina mientras salía con los cuatro platos de Rameen en una bandeja hacia el comedor.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad dejando sola a Hinata en el interior de la cocina, la oji-perla no se movió ni un milímetro "eso es un punto a favor" las palabras de Kushina seguían en su mente analizando y entrelazando cada hecho y reacción de Kushina en toda la tarde de ese día.

-Me está…probando—murmuro perpleja Hinata al comprobar el porqué de la conducta de Kushina con ella, la estaba evaluando todo el tiempo la había estado evaluando, aunque era lógico que la madre de su novio la evalúe, ¿como no lo pensó antes? ¿Cuántas pruebas le puso su padre a Naruto antes de aceptarlo? Si Naruto se había ganado la aprobación de su padre para estar con ella, ella también lo aria no se rendiría, y podrían estar juntos.

-Me esforzare—dijo decidida Hinata al tiempo en que salía de la cocina, camino hacia el comedor y se sentó junto a Naruto quien devoraba el tazón de Rameen, miro a Minato que comía como gente "civilizada" y después a Kushina que la miro, sonrió y se puso a comer tranquilamente seguida por Hinata.

"La semana comienza mañana, pasare cada prueba no importa cuál sea" pensó Hinata al tiempo en que se centraba en su tazón de Rameen, esta semana no pasaría tan rápido como ella pensaba...solo las decisiones de dos mujeres cambiaria el curso de ese verano, y al final la decisión positiva o negativa podría cambiar la paz de aquella pareja que lucharía por que eso no pasara.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui :D<p>

Gracias a: uzumaki hyuuga kimiko , gatiinix , tsuki no akari- chan , eLisa , Namikaze Rock y natsumi hhr nh por los comentarios me alegro mucho ver respuesta a mi historia :D tratare de subir capitulos lo mas rapido posible :D

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.


	3. Capitulo 1: Tercera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet<br>_******Capitulo 1: La sonrisa cálida de una madre**

La luna llena se veía desde la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes, el silencio acompañado por la luz de la luna de entre la oscuridad de la noche hacían ver todo pacifico, el reloj de madera que colgaba de la pared marcaban las 2 de la mañana, las sombras que atormentaban a los pequeños niños asustados por ver una película de terror que sus padres le prohibieron ver se acompasaban a la tranquilidad de la noche acomodándose suavemente en la pared de aquella habitación, la oji-perla miro los figuras moverse por el viento que chocaba con los objetos haciéndolos balancear o cambiar de forma, la joven se acordó en ese momento a las constantes pesadillas que tenía en las noches cuando era apenas una niña, se imaginaba una figura femenina reflejada en la pared de su enorme habitación, sus cabellos largos se movían siempre al compas del viento haciéndolos ver como serpientes listas para atacar, pero cuando creció un poco mas se dio cuenta que solo eran ilusiones y que la figura que veía de una mujer se debía a su madre, como ella era tan pequeña cuando los abandono no recordaba su rostro ni su color de piel, solo veía la sombra de la silueta de aquella mujer que se marcho sin mirar atrás alejarse.

-Mamá—susurro en un intento de olvidarse de aquella figura endemoniada de su cabeza, movió la cabeza negando energéticamente tratando de borrar aquella sombra que la torturaba desde niña y pensó en volver a tratar de dormir.

Conto ovejas, miro la luna, se acomodo en un millón de poses pero ninguna le pareció cómoda, conto de atrás para adelante del 100 al 1, hizo ejercicios de respiración pero al final rendida se levanto de la cama la cual aun a su parecer no encajaba nada bien con el cuarto por culpa de las sabanas de color morado, camino hacia la ventana y miro el patio trasero, parecía que Kushina cuidaba de su jardín y le encantaban las flores o eso pensaba la oji-perla al ver varios tipos de flores distribuidos y ordenados por color y especie, desde la ventana se podía apreciar el buen cuidado de las flores quiso salir del cuarto e ir a verlas pero la idea le pareció un poco precipitada así que mejor se fue a acostar, en la mañana podría ver aquellas flores que se apreciaban desde la ventana.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La brisa de una calurosa mañana amenazo entrando ruidosamente por la ventana, y los rayos del sol iluminaron las cosas y ropa que yacían en aquel cuarto tan particularmente naranja, los libros arrinconados en una esquina de aquella habitación, los juegos de video apilados encima de la enorme pantalla de plasma, que muy apenas se podía ver por todas las revistas y deportes y dibujos que se encontraban arriba de ella, la cama se encontraba a un lado de la enorme ventana que se encontraba cubierta por la cortina de un amarillo patito.  
>La oji-perla se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta y rio por lo bajo al ver la posición tan extraña en la que se encontraba Naruto durmiendo, pues al parecer este se movía tanto que de una manera a otra se cayó de la cama y rodo hasta unos 2 metros Masaya de esta asiéndolo ver como si hubiera llegado y nada más se hubiera tumbado en el suelo para dormir hay cómodamente con la cabeza arriba de la consola del X-box una pierna debajo de la mesita de centro la cual parecía cualquier otra cosa menos que una mesa, un brazo abrazando un zapato y el otro extendido en el suelo mientras que la cama estaba vilmente des tendida con la sabana medio caída y la almohada en donde se supone van los pies, y entonces la joven se pregunto el cómo le avía echo Naruto para dejar el cuarto peor que su departamento…y el departamento era más grande que su cuarto.<p>

Con un sonoro suspiro Hinata se incoó al lado de donde Naruto quien estaba tirado como todo un vagabundo, y con una barita mágica de juguete que se encontró en el suelo empezó a picarle el cachete izquierdo como si se tratara de una fogata en la que acomodaba con una rama los pedazos de madera, pero el chico no pareció darle importancia al cosquilleo de su mejilla izquierda y se acomodo poniendo su brazo libre arriba de una de las tantas camisas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo arrugándola.

-Naruto-kun—dijo suavemente Hinata tratando de despertar al chico pero este no pareció escucharla—Naruto—dijo ya mas fuerte mientras que le picaba el abdomen con la barita.

-Mhmm…-murmuro Naruto mientras pestañaba varias veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos—¿Hina-chan?—se pregunto al verla a su lado con una sonrisa divertida en los labios de esta.

-Tienes un mal dormir Naruto-kun—dijo entre carcajadas Hinata mientras Naruto se sentaba en el suelo al lado.

El Uzumaki miro a su alrededor asombrado, si bien recordaba que cuando había dejado la maleta al lado de la cama esta y el resto del cuarto se encontraban impecables y ahora parecía como si una bomba atómica hubiera estallado mientras el dormía, eso o Hinata avía entrado por la noche para tirarlo de la cama y lo hubiera echo rodar por el suelo para ponerlo en una posición muy extraña, luego hubiera agarrado las revistas que se encontraban arriba de la mesa para colocarlas tendidas en la Televisión, para después sacar la ropa del chico y regarla por todo el cuarto como si de pétalos de rosa se trataran y la imaginación seguía asiendo ver a su quería novia como una niña pequeña exigiendo atención.  
>Suspiro rendido pues el hecho de que una bomba atómica haya estallado en su cuarto quedaba más creíble que el de Hinata destruyendo la habitación aunque debía de admitir que el ver a su novia destruyendo su cuarto sería algo muy divertido y entretenido de ver.<p>

-Hina-chan…¿Por qué destruiste mi cuarto?—pregunto bromeando el güero mientras se acercaba para besar dulcemente los labios de la chica la cual correspondió al beso suavemente.

-Es que me parecía muy tentador la idea de destrozar el cuarto de mi novio, tu sabes es un ritual en mi familia—bromeo Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo seguida de Naruto quien confundido ante lo dicho por su novia no paraba de mirarla preguntándose si lo dicho por esta era del todo cierta o solo le seguía la corriente.

-No sabía que era un ritual—dijo confundido Naruto preguntándose qué tan profunda era la cultura de los Hyuga, sabía que la familia Hyuga avía tenido generaciones y generaciones de herederos y sabia una que otra costumbre de esta porque Hinata se las avía enseñado.

-No es un ritual—dijo riendo Hinata—solo bromeaba—dijo entre carcajadas mientras observaba como el Uzumaki inflaba los cachetes haciendo puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres mala Hina-chan—se quejo Naruto mientras arrastraba a una Hinata muy divertida hacia afuera del cuarto—Como castigo me prepararas mas de ese delicioso Rameen para desayunar.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

El aire soplo fuertemente asiendo que las ramas de los arboles se agitaran al compas de una silenciosa melodía, acompañados de los largos cabellos peli-rojo y peli-azul que se encontraban caminando por el frondoso y gran patio adornado por millones de flores con árboles de cerezo alrededor como si de un prado se tratara.

-¿Te gustan las flores Hinata?—pregunto Kushina mientras le mostraba el patio.

-Si—dijo sonriente la oji-azul mirando fijamente los jazmines frente a ellas.

-Dime Hinata, ¿qué tipo de flor le regalarías a Naruto?—pregunto Kushina mirando fijamente el cielo, Hinata dejo de mirar los jazmines y miro a Kushina un tanto confundida por la pregunta que esta le avía echo.

¿Una prueba? No estaba segura de si era o no una prueba, puede que Kushina le hiciera esa pregunta por mera curiosidad pero no pudo evitar pensarse la respuesta con cuidado, y se acordó de la conversación muy intensa que tuvo una vez con su jardinera que cuidaba y regaba las plantas, "el leguaje de las flores" cada flor significaba algo y tenias que tener mucho cuidado al momento de regalar una pues solo una simple y hermosa flor podía distorsionar una relación si no sabias bien cual escoger y agarrabas la equivocada.

-Un Mirto—dijo Hinata señalando la flor que se encontraba casi al final de la hilera de flores.

-Amor verdadero—susurro Kushina mirando las flores que señalaba Hinata para luego sonreír—Así que si te diste cuenta e Hinata—dijo sonriendo tímidamente Kushina mirando ahora a la oji-perla.

-Lo lamento suelo ser un poco observadora a veces Kushina-san—murmuro sonrojada Hinata al saber a lo que se refería Kushina con esa frase.

-Debo de advertirte que el simple hecho de que lo sepas no quiere decir que mis retos serán más fáciles—dijo Kushina sonriendo de medio lado a lo que Hinata sonrío amistosamente.

-No se preocupe por eso Kushina-san superare cada prueba que tenga para mí no importa cuán difícil sea, porque si mi meta es Naruto no trotare, voy a correr para poder alcanzarlo—dijo Hinata mirando el cielo mientras sentía la brisa de nuevo sobre su perlada piel.

-Entonces prepárate Hinata, porque es mi hijo al que estoy protegiendo y quiero saber si podrá estar en buenas manos cuando Minato y yo ya no estemos—dijo la peli-roja mirando con cariño hacia la casa de donde provenían los gritos de Naruto y Minato quienes seguramente trataban de ganar un videojuego—porque Naruto es mi preciado tesoro.

Hinata miro la sonrisa de Kushina que mostraba cada vez que hablaba de Naruto, y se pregunto si el de su madre seria igual a la que Kushina mostraba en ese momento, el de una madre que velaba por su niño, pensando en lo mejor para su futuro, soñando por que este tome las mejores decisiones, ayudándolo a poder seguir adelante y dándole empujoncitos para que logre llegar a la meta.

La sonrisa cálida de una madre, siempre fue el deseo de Hinata el poder admirar esa suave sonrisa como una caricia en el cachete por la brisa del aire, una sonrisa que te dejaba un cálido sentimiento en el pecho deseando que esa sonrisa nunca se valla y entonces Hinata tuvo ganas de ir corriendo por su cámara y poder tomar una foto de esa sonrisa tan cálida que se asomaba desde el fondo del alma de Kushina.

Tal vez el tiempo de la semana estaba indefinida, Hinata no sabía si duraría mucho o poco pero sabía muy bien que disfrutaría esa semana aun cuando Kushina le pusiera un millón de pruebas pues Hinata sabía que esas pruebas eran porque Kushina deseaba lo mejor para Naruto y también Hinata pondría mucho entusiasmo por que también ella deseaba la felicidad de Naruto.

_Dos mujeres que desean la felicidad de un mismo individuo, ¿podrá este alcanzarla?_

* * *

><p>Waaaaa! Kushina se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya sabia lo de las pruebas :D ahora Kushina se las pondra mas dificiles, ¿podra Hinata afrontarlas? ¿Naruto descubrira que Kushina esta poniendo a prueba a Hinata o seguira creyendo que su madre acepto facilmente a su novia? ...CHANCHANCHAN [musica de fondo de mision imposible] xD<p>

Gracias a: HiNaru_Hyuga, Willou, Namikaze_Rock, kataka24, I_Jane_Adams, tsuki_no_akari_chan. GRACIAS! casi me pongo a llorar al ver comentarios :D

Es que si no veo comentarios me deprimo por que pienso que a nadie le importa mi Fic D: ...xD bueno tambien soy un poquito sentimental jeje xD

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.


	4. Capitulo 2: Primera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet<em>******  
>Capitulo 2: Las pruebas de Kushina<strong>

Lunes 4 de julio…

-¡Kyaaa!—grito la oji-perla mientras le daba una patada voladora a la puerta de madera la cual crujió por el fuerte golpe.

Llevaba encerrada en la azotea desde el mediodía, en estos momentos se encontraba arrepintiéndose por decirle a Minato que le podía ayudar mientras que Naruto y Kushina se iban a visitar a la abuela de este quien tenía muchas ansias de verlo, claro que Hinata no se interpondría en un hermoso reencuentro entre abuela y nieto, pero tampoco se podía quedar en casa de su novio cómodamente sentada sin mover un solo dedo, así que cuando Kushina le pidió "amablemente" a su esposo que limpiara la azotea, entonces Hinata miro a Minato cuando el se encontraba tratando de convencer a su esposa que no era necesario hacer eso ella dijo "Yo le puedo ayudar con la limpieza Minato-sama", pero esta no contaba con que le hablarían a Minato desde su trabajo pues una operación de emergencias no se podría cumplir sin un médico especializado en la neurocirugía y claro Hinata tan seria a la hora de cumplir con cualquier mandato gracias a la "gran" educación que le dio su padre esta siguió limpiando la azotea mientras que Minato disculpándose y agradecido salió rumbo a su trabajo.

-Casi—murmuro al momento en que se ponía en posición de ataque, como si de un entrenamiento con su maestra Kurenai la cual le enseñó Kung fu, Karate y Taekwondo tres modos distintos de pelea, pues su padre sabia que tan delicada era su hija y que un dia necesitaría protegerse así que contrato a la ganadora mundial de las olimpiadas y entreno con Hinata durante aproximadamente 6 años.

Con su puño alzado corrió desde el otro extremo de la inmensa habitación y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza para luego dar una vuelta y golpearlo con el pie, pero la puerta no se cayó solo unos cuantos raspones avía en ella. Suspiro fuertemente y miro la tonalidad rosada que tenía su mano por el fuerte golpe, maldijo por lo bajo al olvidarse de su celular en el cuarto de huéspedes, miro la puerta y de nuevo intento abrirla empujándola con todas sus fuerzas pero esta no se movió ni un poco y aun con la mano en la perilla se apalanco asía atrás exhausta al verse a oscuras pues ya marcaban eso de las 8 de la noche, pero al apalancarse asía atrás la puerta dio un crujido mas fuerte al anterior y entonces se abrió.

Al ver la puerta abierta se golpeo con una palmada en la cara, y maldiciéndose por haber olvidado que se abría para adentro y no para afuera un fuerte crujido se escucho de nuevo y acto siguiente la puerta cayo a sus pies "ups" fue lo que salió de la boca de la peli-azul mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior tratando de encontrar la manera de arreglar la puerta de madera que yacía en el suelo por los tantos golpes que esa tarde avía descargado en ella.

-Minato-sama se pondrá verde—murmuro Hinata mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

Las sonoras carcajadas de un güero resonaron por todo el vecindario, Naruto no daba precio a lo que escuchaba y veía lo que su novia había hecho jamás pensó que la chica le tendría tanto pánico a los lugares cerrados como para terminar rompiendo la puerta de la azotea, la oji-perla se encontraba al lado de este con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo mientras su sonrojo y mirada de culpabilidad miraban la puerta aun caída.

-¿Co-como la tiraste?—pregunto Kushina sin salir de su asombro pues la puerta a pesar de madera era de caoba como la piedra para que nadie pudiera derrumbarla y la chica frente a ella con pinta de ser más delicada que una rosa la avía tirado con unos cuantos puñetazos que si mides su masa corporal y la el tamaño de su puño no podría ni darle a una piñata pero hay estaba frente a ella la comprobación e que esta chica a la hora de defenderse lo hacía tanto que daba miedo.

-Lo siento—volvió a repetir la oji-perla haciendo una pronunciada y torpe reverencia.

-Creo que es mi culpa no haberte dicho antes que mi novia sabe Kung fu, Karate y Taekwondo, también esgrima y tiro con arco—dijo un poco más calmado pero aun divertido Naruto mientras pasaba orgulloso un brazo encima de los pequeños hombros de Hinata acercándola mas a el desasiendo la reverencia de esta.

Kushina miro como Naruto le decía a Hinata que podrían poner la puerta de nuevo en su lugar, y alentándola a que esta ya no se preocupara y pensó que si la chica había echo esto a la puerta por desesperación a quedarse encerrada podría volver a hacerlo pero esta vez no en una cosa cualquiera, sin duda "las calladas eran de las que se tenían que cuidar más" eso siempre había pensado la peli-roja, pues el que nada oculta nada teme, como su hijo que le contaba todo a todos, pero Hinata era lo contrario, reservaba demasiadas cosas, y eso para Kushina traería problemas para su hijo, si antes la vigilaba ahora pondrá sus ojos encima de ella todo el dia.

Martes 5 de julio

Los limones bien exprimidos fueron tirados en la basura con un lanzamiento perfecto que la oji-perla hizo desde su lugar al otro lado del bote, vatio la combinación de jugo de limón y agua con un poco de azúcar, y con la cuchara con la que lo preparaba lo probo, el sabor asido del limón la hizo estremecer y con un movimiento rápido volvió a ponerle un poco mas de azúcar endulzando la limonada, mientras tanto tratando de ignorar las fuertes miradas de Kushina que se encontraba frente a ella observándola fijamente la incomodaba sin duda era la madre de Naruto, ninguno de los dos trataba de ocultar nada y se mostraban persistentes a la hora en que se lo proponían, sintió como si una gran gota de sudor resbalara por su cabeza mientras recordaba la vez en que se propusieron en espiar a Sasuke y a Sakura por curiosidad de ver como se comportaba el frio Uchiha con la dulce y temperamental Sakura-chan…y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al recordarlo…

FLASH-BACK

-Shh…-le susurro Naruto a la chica mientras le entregaba una gabardina y lentes de sol a esta, idénticos a los que el traía puesto para que su identidad no fuera revelada, la oji-perla sin poder decirle que no a esa actuación tan graciosa de su novio le hizo saco y lo ayudo a ocultarse y a seguirlos.

-¿ero que demonios…?—se pregunto Naruto mientras que después de seguirlos durante toda su caminata después de la escuela ellos en vez de irse a sus casas tomaban un camino distinto llevándolos al centro comercial; mientras que en trayecto Sasuke solo hablaba como fresa y decía frases muy acarameladas para Sakura. Hinata y Naruto pensaron que irían a comer algo pero Sasuke guio a la peli-rosa a una tienda de…"Rosa, Rosa Paradise" y poco tiempo después Sasuke salió con una chamarra rosa chillón y unos pupilentes de un color rosa pálido.

Sakura se veía un poco confundida por la actuación de Sasuke pues este había estado hablando con tono de "fresa y novio feliz" y luego llevarla a esa tienda a la cual una vez dijo que ni muerto entraría y ahora entro para comprarse la chamarra y pupilentes mas horrendos que jamás pudo imaginarse, se quedo callada esta faceta de Sasuke era una que jamás había visto. La sonora carcajada de una peli-azul desconcertó a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban caminando de la mano la parejita "rosada" se volteo para encontrarse solos en el pasillo.

La peli-azul trago saliva si mas tenia a Naruto encima de ella tapándole la boca a un costado del pasillo desolado de ese centro comercial, detrás de una maquina de golosinas pegada a la pared Hinata recargaba la espalda en esta, mientras que Naruto se encontraba sobre ella ocultándolos a ambos, Zafiros y Amatistas se encontraron entrelazándose, los ojos de ambos atraídos como imanes, Hinata con su mano derecha aparto la mano con la que Naruto tapaba su boca.

-Lo siento—se disculpo sonrojada la amatista.

Naruto se acerco y aprisiono los labios de Hinata en un cálido pero apasionado beso, pero un golpe en la cabeza del güero hizo que se separaran rápidamente, frente a ellos se encontraba Sasuke con su habitual chaqueta negra y los pupilentes ya no estaban Naruto se paro bruscamente y le pidió explicaciones de por qué se había comportado tan a su parecer "Teme-niña" a lo que Sasuke respondió "para que no te vuelvas a meter en asuntos que no te corresponda, Dobe metiche eres más chismoso que tu novia"

FIN FLASH-BACK

Pero al menos Naruto había tratado de ocultarlo, el simple hecho de que Kushina haya estado toda la mañana pegada a ella como un chicle observando cada movimiento y gestos de esta la hacía sentir acosada, pero no podía decirle nada, ella era una completa extraña para ella después de todo ¿no? Era obvio que sintiera la necesidad de examinarla, aunque normalmente uno no se tarda tanto en examinar a alguien con solo mirarla, pero no se lo diría…

-Ayer has perdido un punto Hi-na-ta—pronuncio suavemente Kushina dando un sonoro suspiro, a lo que la amatista miro sorprendida—Lo siento pero una mujer que pierde se descontrola fácilmente no me da buena espina—hablo calmada pero seriamente mirando el jarrón de limonada que hiso Hinata—Naruto a veces puede ser tan desesperante que puede hacer que hasta un mudo le grite y no me gustaría que mi niño sea golpeado—y dicho esto agarro el jarrón de limonada y se lo llevo dejando a la chica sorprendida a tal punto de que no se había logrado mover después.

¿La había llamado…salvaje?

La peli-azul se quedo perpleja, ese momento de panico, de quedarse completamente sola la hizo hacer lo que le paso a la pobre puerta, cerro los puños con fuerza, no, no se daria por vencida aun quedaban unos cuantos dias para demostrarle a Kushina que ese deslis abia sido eso un deslis que no se volveria a repetir, digo ella tenia algo especial por algo el Uzumaki la abia escojido de entre todas las demas...¿no?.

Con un sonoro suspiro salio de ese cuarto y se dirijio hacia la azotea donde se encontraban los dos hombres dscansando tomandose un poco de la limonada que hizo la chica ase apenas unos escasos minutos, el chico al verla llegar le dedico una sonrisa y le agradecio por la limonada tan deliciosa que abia preparado mientras que Kushina ayudaba a limpiar la puerta de madera que se encontraba llena de polvo, y entonces paso el trapo por la parte donde se veia que la chica abia puesto su puño unas cuantasveces, las marcas no desaparecerian y eso la hizo enrojecer y bajar la mirada un poco deprimida por hacer que Naruto y Minato limpiaran el desastre que ella abia ocasionado.

Levanto la mirada al sentir como Kushina ponia una de sus manos encima del hombro de la peli-azul para decirle que no se preocupara por la puerta ese unico gesto de Kushina la animo a sonreir abiertamente mostrandole que daria todo para poder reparar su error y poder mostrar que se podia controlar incluso en momentos de panico.

* * *

><p>LO LAMENTO! esuqe mi computadora se pudrio y ya no jalo D: pero ya me compraron una nueva :3 y pues aqui estoy jeje xD<p>

espero si me perdonen por aberme tardado tanto :B lamento las faltas de ortografia que tenga jeje no pude corregir tengo que irme en unos minutos a mi graduacion xD

**GACRIAS por los reviews: **

**gatiinix **

** Willou **

**Namikaze Rock**

**eLisa **

**tsuki no akari- chan **

**kataka24**

Es que si no veo comentarios me deprimo por que pienso que a nadie le importa mi Fic D: ...xD bueno tambien soy un poquito sentimental jeje xD

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.


	5. Capitulo 2: Segunda Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet<br>_******Capitulo 2: Las pruebas de Kushina**

**Miércoles 6 de julio…**

Sonrojos, toda su vida desde que era pequeña tenía un sonrojo en la cara por cualquier motivo, cualquier cosa "insignificante" (según ella) la asían sonrojar, pero al pasar los años esas cosas "insignificantes" le hicieron ver que tan inocente podía llegar a ser, e incluso llego a pensar que esos sonrojos podrían desaparecer con el pasar de los años...o que inocente podía llegar a ser, pero este día no era como cualquier otro, esta vez no era la única sonrojada, esta vez su novio estaba igual o más sonrojado que ella (si es que era posible) lo hubiera disfrutado, hubiera estado tan feliz de no ser la única sonrojada pero no podía estarlo, porque él hubiera no existe, porque se sentía incomoda, porque sentía tanta vergüenza.

Pero es que no era su culpa, ni la de Naruto, o tal vez era de los dos pero solo avía sido un accidente, y es que si no fuera por la desordenada habitación del muchacho no estarían en esa situación tan penosa.

Alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que se encontraba sentada en la cama del chico, miro como el chico se encontraba mirando el suelo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, la imagen de Naruto en ese estado la enterneció y enrojeció mas, y luego volteo a ver a Kushina que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, incomoda y meditando.

-Ustedes…-suspiro al no poder conseguir musitar la oración por completo.

Se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente, nunca se avía visto en tan penosa y embarazosa situación, pensó en las palabras, sabía lo que tenía que decir pero no podía decirlo, las palabras no salían de su boca y es que esos dos…dios la libre.

El Uzumaki suspiro pesadamente, no le gustaba estar callado, ni mucho menos nervioso eso solo liberaba más tensión y el no estaba hecho para momentos como ese, quiso gritar que no era culpa de nadie, que solo avían estado en el momento y lugar equivocado pero no podía, esos meses desde que estaba con Hinata lo hicieron madurar un poco, aunque siguiera siendo infantil y juguetón no podía evitar pensar maduramente aunque fuera un poco, porque su niño interior exigía salir siempre y él se lo permitía pero también habían situaciones (como esta) en la que se permitía restringirle el paso, en cerrar la puerta y decirle sabiamente que tenían que esperar; Miro hacia la ventana y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, si no fuera por el simple hecho de que había llovido…si ese caluroso verano se había permitido tener un día de lluvia arruinando los planes de los dos chicos que iban a tener un día de campo, suspiro sonoramente llamando la atención de la apenada chica que le tomo la mano en modo de decirle que todo estaría bien, claro ninguno de los dos había hecho algo malo, pero eso no quería decir que Kushina pensaba lo mismo, solo quedaba esperar la respuesta o la regañada de esta.

-Verán…-comenzó de nuevo Kushina llamando la atención de ambos chicos—Cuando…este…y el otro…-hablaba en murmullos Kushina, por lo cual no se le entendía casi nada haciendo que los dos se inclinaran hacia delante tratando de escuchar lo que Kushina decía. Suspiro sonoramente al darse cuenta que ellos no entendían, no comprendían lo que trataba de decir con tanto esfuerzo—Verán cuando…-se sonrojo violentamente pero siguió hablando—papá y mamá se quieren mucho…

-MAMÁ—grito sonrojado Naruto—no necesitamos que nos des la "charla", fue un accidente no lo hicimos adrede—dijo más calmado pero aun sonrojado—mira cómo has dejado a Hina-chan mamá—dijo preocupado Naruto mirando a Hinata quien estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que tenia calentura, ese pensamiento hizo que Naruto pusiera la mano sobre su frente para confirmar lo contrario.

Pero el recuerdo de lo que paso hace tan solo unos minutos invadió la mente de Hinata.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Hinata miro todo el tiradero en el cuarto de Naruto, y al joven deprimido en una esquina del cuarto por el hecho de no tener la fuerza de voluntad para recoger la habitación, con un sonoro suspiro la oji-perla se acerco al chico y se sentó a su lado "Yo te ayudo" le dijo simple, cariñosa y divertida por la "depresión" del chico.

Naruto la observo directamente, con arrepentimiento del día de ayer avía tenido que limpiar la azotea que se supone su padre tenía que arreglar, la dejo impecable (aun cuando la puerta avía sufrido unos cuantos golpes) y ahora por su culpa tendría que ayudarlo a recoger su cuarto…¿Qué clase de novio era? No creía que Sasuke hiciera a Sakura recoger su cuarto, ni que su padre no avía hecho que Kushina…no…de él si lo creía pero el hecho era que no podría a su dulce y delicada novia a hacerle el quehacer como una sirvienta (aunque ahora que lo pensaba Hinata no se vería nada mal en un vestido de sirvienta) …no…el no sería tan infantil como para hacer a los demás limpiar lo que el avía hecho.

-Pero…asi se ve bien—dijo Naruto mirando el mal estado de su habitación tratando de sacarle algo bueno a todo el desorden para que no le hicieran limpiarlo (aunque esa lucha avía sido perdida desde hace mucho) y seguía preguntándose si Hinata avía sido la que desordeno su cuarto—Bueno, lo hare—dijo sonriéndole a Hinata divertido, una sonrisa que sonrojo a Hinata pues sabía lo que venía después de esa sonrisa—pero con una condición…-las palabras calmadas pero a la vez sensuales del chico hicieron que Hinata inconscientemente se fuera parando seguida del chico.

-Na-Naruto-Kun…-murmuro Hinata dando pasitos hacia atrás mientras el Uzumaki se concentraba en seguir todos los pasos de la chica como un zorro queriendo atrapar un conejito indefenso, su presa, era uno de los juegos más divertidos de Naruto el cual de chiquito siempre avía querido jugar a las atrapadas pero nunca podía porque los otros niños se alejaban de el por su hiperactividad, su hiperactividad era tanta de niño que los otros se sentían intimidados y salían corriendo, pero jugar ahora no era lo mismo cuando niño, ahora no jugaba solo por jugar, ahora jugaba por el premio que conllevaba el atrapar a Hinata.

-…un beso—dijo Naruto al tiempo en que veía a su novia sonrojarse violentamente Naruto alzo tres dedos en forma de contador y Hinata se echo a correr a la puerta pero antes de salir la puerta se cerró en sus narices— ¿A dónde vas Hina-chan?—susurro en el oído de esta, la cual corrió por el gran cuarto dispuesta a saltar por la ventana para escapar y obtener por una vez por todas una victoria (porque siempre terminaba ganando Naruto) salto a la cama y se acuclillo para saltar pero un brazo (y la fuerza de gravedad) la hicieron perder el equilibrio cayéndose de la cama junto a Naruto—Gane—dijo sonriente Naruto y exigiendo su premio capturo los labios de la chica que resignada le correspondió.

Pero la dicha no le duro al joven ya que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Kushina con ropa limpia y bien doblada en las manos, las cuales cayeron decorando el suelo mientras que los ojos de Kushina se abrían como platos y es que ver a tu hijo a un lado de la cama, sobre su novia, acostados en el suelo, mientras estos se besaban dejaban volar la imaginación de cualquiera.

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

-No es como te lo imaginas mamá—murmuro avergonzado Naruto

Kushina suspiro sonoramente mirándolos a ambos, no parecía como si no supieran lo que hacen, pero una plática sobre el tema le parecía razonable-¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ves de que yo los descubriera así lo hubiera hecho el padre de Hinata?—Kushina no se imaginaba la reacción que las palabras "padre de Hinata" conllevaban, nunca en su vida había visto a Naruto tan asustado, pero lo mas cómico y sacado de onda fue el desmayo que ocasiono lo dicho a Hinata.

-Hina-chan—grito preocupado Naruto tratando de volver en si a su novia.

**Jueves 7 de julio…**

Nunca se había sentido tan molesto, ni cuando no le daban su preciado Rameen, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a ese sujeto, "sujeto" jamás le había nombrado a alguien por ese seudónimo, pero es que quería jalarse los cabellos y gritarle a ese "sujeto" que Hinata solo era de él, que a él le pertenecía…cielos los celos (porque aunque Naruto no quisiera admitirlo estaba celoso) hicieron que él se refiriera a Hinata como un objeto, pero es que le encabronaba que se la pasara mirando a Hinata mientras esta le hablaba al Uzumaki quien no le prestaba atención solo por estarle mandando miradas enfurecidas al tipo que los observaba, ¡ja! "tipo" otro seudónimo para ese "sujeto", al cual dejo de ver por el simple hecho de que Hinata se había parado de la mesa enojada por que se había sentido completamente ignorada por el chico y se dirigió con el "sujeto", y se detuvo a platicar con él.

Eso saco a Naruto de sus casillas, ¿Por qué Hinata iba con el "tipo" ese? ¿Acaso le parecía más atractivo que él? ¿Y si Hinata se había aburrido de él y se fue con el "sujeto"?. No, el no lo permitiría, pero antes de pararse e ir por Hinata (a la fuerza si era necesario) miro entonces como Hinata se daba la vuelta riendo silenciosamente y se sentaba de vuelta en su asiento.

-¿Naruto-kun?—pregunto sonriente Hinata mirando a Naruto.

-Hmp—se limito a "decir" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

-¿Estas celoso Naruto?—pregunto divertida pero sonrojada Hinata mirando a Naruto quien se encontraba completamente callado y frunciendo el ceño—Dios, deja de juntarte tanto con Sasuke-san porque su "Hmp" y su carácter se te están pegando—dijo riendo Hinata mientras sacaba su celular y le picaba a unos botones.

-Hmp—murmuro molesto sin siquiera voltearla a ver, pero un "clac" lo obligo a mirar a su novia quien se encontraba mirando anonadada su celular-¿Por qué me tomas fotos?—pregunto entre confundido y enojado.

-Porque es la primera vez que te pones celoso—dijo con voz entre emocionada y dulce Hinata mirando a Naruto—Aunque no me gusta mucho el hecho de que estés celoso de un gay pero bueno—y dicho esto dejo un papelito frente al chico para después levantarse del asiento para ir a la barra a pedir la cuenta por el café y las rebanadas de pastel que avían comido minutos antes.

Se le desencajo la quijada, de lo sorprendido que estaba sintió ganas que golpear la mesa, incluso pensó que sus ojos saldrían y rodarían por el suelo, miro al "sujeto" quien lo saludo con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía señas extrañas, Naruto confundido, sorprendido y con miedo miro el papelito que dejo su novia, el cual abrió con delicadeza y en el pudo ver a lo que se refería el "tipo" con esas señas extrañas:

_Mi nombre es Yuki  
>LLAMAME ;D<br>80923451_

"Maldita vida rara" pensó el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba asustado del asiento y se iba corriendo tras Hinata gritando un "No me dejes solo"

* * *

><p>Gomenasai u.u me tarde en subir por mi falta de animo al ver tan pocos reviews (solo 2 los cuales me encantaron :3) TT-TT<p>

En fin...espero les aya gustado este capitulo yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo.

**GACRIAS por los reviews: **

_**Willou : Awwww gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho :D yo tambien espero que se gane el punto que le quito Kushina xD pero bueno aver que es lo que micabeza escribe, por que cuando escribo no es que me lo aya pensado todo el dia, es todo lo contrario, me siento frente a la computadora y cuando me doy cuenta ya llevo como 3 hojas...soy rara xD VIVA CHILE! \(^-^)/**_

_**tsuki no akari- chan : jajajaja si creo que juntarse mucho con Naruto se le pego un poco y a mi tambien me gusto mucho el flash-back de Sasuke me diverti tanto imaginarmelo xD me alegra que te aya gustado ese momento tan Random y loco por parte de Sasuke, y GRACIAS por tu review :D**_

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

_**Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD**_

Sayonara. ^-^


	6. Capitulo 2: Tercera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet <em>****

**Capitulo 2: Las pruebas de Kushina**

**Viernes 8 de julio…**

La mirada de Hinata sobre Naruto, enojada, era algo que muchos nunca avían visto, pero Naruto había dado en el clavo, y había dicho lo que Hinata le prohibió decir…pero es que era demasiado divertido mirarla enojada, sus mejillas mas rojas de lo normal, sus ojos perlados que te miraban con ganas de matarte, las delicadas manos de la chica se cerraban en puños (parecía que trataba de calmarse oprimiendo sus uñas contra las palmas de las manos) y su respiración agitada la hacían ver "adorable" pero eso pensaba Naruto aunque el sabia que cuando a su novia ya no le quedaba nada de paciencia y se enojaba con el era para salir corriendo a esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Me pregunto por que le causa tanto enojo esa palabra—murmuro Minato observando divertido a la pareja que se encontraba a unos 7 metros de ellos.

Llevaban mas de 15 minutos discutiendo sobre el nuevo apodo que le avía puesto Naruto, aun sabiendo que a Hinata no le gustaba para nada ser llamada así lo siguió pronunciando, haciendo que la sonrisa falsa que estaba haciendo Hinata para no hacerle ver a Naruto que le molestaba se fue borrando hasta quedar en una línea recta.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto divertido Naruto aun sabiendo la respuesta—…Hime-chan (Hime: princesa)

-No…-murmuro entre dientes, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿huh? ¿No que? –pregunto Naruto acercándose mas a Hinata para escucharla mejor—Hime-chan…

Dio un paso asía Naruto asiendo que este diera inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás pero la chica con un rápido movimiento se coloco frente al chico chocando fuertemente su pie contra el suelo de madera haciendo un sonoro crujido, levanto la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa (malévola).

-¿Hi-Hime?...

-1…2…-empezó a contar Hinata mientras el chico se preparaba para correr…

Si…Kushina nunca vio a su hijo correr tan rápido, ni de niño avía corrido tan rápido como corría en esos momentos, y lo mas sorprendente también fue el ver Hinata correr tras de el como si estuviera volando, era sorprendente verlos a los dos de esa manera, parecían niños chiquitos como si Naruto le hubiera quitado el conejo de peluche a Hinata y esta corriera tras de el pidiéndole que se lo regresara, pero no era por un peluche ni eran pequeños, eran dos jóvenes, enamorados, peleando por un estúpido apodo.

Lo que Naruto no esperaba era que un colchón se interpusiera en su camino haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero al momento en querer ponerse de pie para salir corriendo Hinata se tumbo (lanzo) enzima de el golpeándolo en el pecho con sus dos manos cerradas en puños.

-No…me…vuelvas…a…llamar… ¡HIME!—decía cada palabra después de cada golpe en el pecho del chico.

Pero al parecer al chico no le molestaba el hecho de que su novia lo estuviera golpeando en el pecho, mas bien reía a carcajadas haciendo que la chica se enfureciera más; Estiro los brazos aun riendo y abrazo a la chica quien aun enojada trataba de zafarse del abrazo para seguirlo golpeando.

-S U E L T A M E—decia entre dientes, pero el Uzumaki solo la apretaba mas hacia el.

Al poco tiempo sin siquiera darce cuenta los esfuerzos de Hinata para soltarse se fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar completamente calmada, Naruto quien si se percato de su triunfo fue soltando lijeramente su agarre; Suspiro frustrada, siempre lograba calmarla con esos abrazos y el escuchar el latir de su corazon tan serca y pacibo la hacian olvidar de todo por completo, ya no recordaba casi nada, ni siquiera el porque estaba enojada, ni siquiera el como es que habia terminado en los brazos de su novio, sonrojada como un tomate a todo su esplendor, maduro, rojizo, brillante, fue alejandose silenciosa y timidamente de su novio.

-Lo siento, si tanto te molesta, no te llamare mas así-dijo sonriente Naruto.

-¿Así?-pregunto confundida.

-Si, tu sabes "Hime"-dijo compo si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero no contaba con que su dulce y tierna novia recordara el por que se estaban peleando y volviera su seño fruncido junto con su enojo. Si, el amaba a su novia aun cuando fuera un poco violentya cuando se lo proponia.

**Sábado 9 de julio…**

Sus miradas caídas en el suelo hacían pensar a cualquiera que la chica avía sido regañada, pero el hecho de que Kushina estuviera con la mirada fija al suelo…y es que Naruto nunca las había visto de esa manera… ¡esperen!... ¿desde cuándo Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba espiando a su novia y a su madre?...pero es que ellas actuaban muy extraño, cuando se encontraban juntas Hinata parecía que se esforzaba por hacer todo bien, y su madre solo la observaba hacer las cosas…por así decirlo se sintió ignorado, tan ignorado por ambas mujeres que quiso saber que sucedía, por eso llego a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación de Kushina mirando cómo se comportaban ambas tan seriamente…y tratándose con respeto.

-Hinata—por fin hablo Kushina llamando la atención del escondido Naruto y la de la chica—Me agradas—dijo sinceramente Kushina mirándola—Aunque eres muy extraña…—murmuro apenada mientras caminaba hacia la chica que se encontraba recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta—Eres tímida, terca, seria, dedicada, y siempre intentas sacar lo mejor de los demás—dijo cada palabra acentuándola con cada pisada que daba hacia la chica con mirada agachada—Eres un poco ruda, cuando te enojas das un poco de miedo pero te tranquilizas al momento en que mi hijo te abraza, no eres tan perfecta como pensé que eras al principio, y sinceramente eso me alegra…confirme esta semana que no te aburrirías fácilmente de Naruto, siempre sacan algo con que divertirse aunque parezca muy tonto, te ríes de sus chistes aunque algunos no sean tan divertidos, lo consuelas cuando necesita ánimos…de una manera muy peculiar-murmuro recordando el como los atrapo a ella y a su hijo el la habitacion desordenada de este-Lamento averte estado vigilando, se que te ponia mas nerviosa pero, tengo que decir que...

Todo sucesio demasiado rapido, Hinata miraba a Kushina desde la puerta preparada para lo que esta pudiewra decir, habian pasado muchas cosas tanto vergonzosas como divertidas, pero esa no era la opinion de ella, si no la de Kushina, sinceramente ella no tenia ninguna intencion de alejarse de Naruto aun si ella se lo negaba; Abrio los ojos como platos, la cara de pocker de Naruto y la sorpresa de ambas al ver al chico en medio de ambas, rapido y sijiloso entro justo en el momento en que Kushina daria o no su aprobacion, Hinata sintio ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez le agradecia, mientras tanto Kushina no daba precio a lo que veia, nunca en su vida habia visto a Naruto tan enojado con ella, ni cuando le nego un tazon de Ramen de pequeño, hizo un berrinche pero nunca la odio, mas sin embargo los ojos del chico tenian un brillo raro.

-¿Naruto?-preguntaron ambas al verlo.

Silencio, ambas impacientes por lo que diria el chico, ¿Habra escuchado todo? ¿esta enfadado? ¿Minato se comio el ultimo tazon de Ramen? tantas preguntas sirculavan por la mente de Kushina, ella sabia la respuesta, sabia que habia escuchado todo, y que lo mas probable conosiendolo etaria mas que enojado.

-¿Por que dudas?-pregunto serio Naruto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño Kushina.

-¡¿Por que dudas de mi decición?-exclamo enojado Naruto, mirando firmemente los ojos de su madre.

-Yo no...

-¿Yo la escoji, eso no basta para que la asceptes?-exijio saber Naruto alsando un poco la voz mientras daba un paso hacia Kushina.

-¡Naruto!-le reclamo Hinata asercandose a Naruto.

Pero fue retenida por la mirada del chico-¿Por que no me dijiste que mi madre te puso a prueba?-pregunto indignado el Uzumaki, por que nadie le contaba nada, por que se sentia tonto por no poder ayudar a su novia con su madre, por que no se dio cuenta hasta hoy, el ultimo dia de la semana-¿Por que no me dijeron nada?

-Yo...-comenso diciendo Hinata pero se detubo, nisiquiera ella lo sabia, no sabia por que no se lo habia dicho-...Yo.

Suspiro frustrado. Ni siquiera el sabia que decir se encontraba con tantas emociones dentro de el, sorprendido, enojado, ofendido, confundido...mas confundido que todas las demás eociones de su interior, pero realmente estaba desepcionado tanto de su madre como de Hinata, de su madre por desconfiar de su decición, y de Hinata por no tener la confiansa de decirle.

Las amaba. Ha ambas.

No sabia como reaccionar, simplemente se enojo, por no poder ayudar a su novia, por no poder convenser a su mama de que habia madurado (un poco pero habia madurado) y que el estaba 100% seguro de su decisión, sin saber que mas preguntar, y sabiendo que ellas no responderian a sus preguntas salio del cuarto sin mirarlas, pasando de largo a Hinata y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**_"Que...que semana mas divertida" _**fue el unico pensamiento sarcastico que Hinata al escuchar el fuerte asote que su novio dio.

* * *

><p>Alguno de ustedes sabe por que el maldito Fabfiction no me dejaba subir capitulo y me marcaba erro no se que? D: por favor si una sabe como solucionarlo que me explique, esta es la segunda vez que me pasa esto y no es bonito TT-TT...lo bueno es que ya me adelante con los capitulos :3 como esta era la ultima parte del capitulo 2 esta chiquito lo siento D: trate de ponerle mas cosas pero si pongo eso seria como algo de relleno y habeses me choca el relleno por que no tiene nada que ver xD bueno...<p>

PD: perdonen las faltas de ortorgrafia :B mi word se pudrio xD

**GACRIAS por los reviews: **

**hinata-sama198**

**eLisa_**

** Willou **

**Namiki-Chan**

**tsuki no akari- chan **

**kataka24**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.

Hasta el viernes o lunes subo el otro capitulo no desesperen :D


	7. Capitulo 3: Primera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet <em>****

**Capitulo 3: 1% Amargo**

Los ojos perlados miraron una y otra vez la nota que se abía encontrado en la mesa de noche de al lado de su cama al despertar, mirando la letra (intento de letra pues parecian garabatos) escrita en la blanca hoja, parecia haberla escrito rapido como si lo unico que quisiera fuera salir corriendo de ese lugar, las lineas deformes de las letras decian que había hecho todo al ultimo momento, incluso había tachado unas cuantas palabras haciendo ver mas tosca la letra, por lo tanto lo abía escrito tan rapido como para que la letra pareciera de un medico borracho (sin la curciva claro) pero dejandola casi inlejible.

**Hola, etto buenos dias Hinata, fui a visitar a una amiga para ver como esta, asi que no estare, y despues de visitarla talvez vaya ****a jugar videojuegos ****con un amigo****...emm...bueno ****te veo despues...**

**Atte: Naruto**

No sabía si llorar o sonreir, llorar por el simple hecho de que este tan enojado como para verla en la mañana o sonreir por el simple hecho de que no importara que tan enojado estubiera el nunca haria algo para preocuparla y por esa razon decidio hacerle una nota diciendole (sin muchos detalles) donde se encontraria, le parecio tierno y por un momento se vio como la villana, al no haber podido tener la valentia de decirle el porque de tanto esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien; Suspiro seria muy dificil tener el perdon de Naruto pues este solia ser muy terco y temperamental.

Releyo la nota por ultima vez guardandola en su pantalon de mesclilla, y en ese momento cayo en cuenta que hora era, que tan temprano era, el nunca se despertaba temprano, nisiquiera unque se durmiera a la 1 de la tarde, el no tenia hora para despertar, ¿no habra dormido? o estaba tan confundido como para poder dormir...¿cuantas veces rodo por la cama en la noche para poder dormir? ¿habra desordenado mas (si era posible) su cuarto?

Sin siquiera proponercelo la Hyuga se levanto de la cama en la que abia estado sentada desde el momento en que hayo la nota, y se dirijio lentamente al cuarto de Naruto pero al momento de salir se topo con Minato quien salia del cuarto de Naruto, se quedaron plantados en sus lugares, mirandose sorprendidos.

-¿Mi-Minato-sama?-pregunto sorprendida Hinata al momento en que este reacciono a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su primojenito.

Minato la observo, y pudo notar las gruesas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, la ausencia de Naruto, el silencio de Kushina y las ojeras de Hinata demostraba que algo habia pasado y como siempre el no se abia dado por enterado de la situacion aunque sinceramente no queria estar involucrado en una situacion tan dramatica como para que Kushina estubiera callada y su hijo se aya despertado a temprenas horas de la madrugada. Lo que le sorprendio al verlo salir de la casa.

-Soy una ilusion-fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse caminando a paso calmado como si nada ubiera pasado, dejando a Hinata con una ceja alsada, y la confusion visiblemente en su tez.

Parpadeo confundida unas cuantas veces mas antes de seguir con su tarea de entrar al cuarto de Naruto, el cual sorprendentemente estaba mas desordenado que ayer, talvez se abia puesto a jugar a las guerritas con Minato antes de irse...o...talvez habia sido Minato el que destruyera el cuarto de Naruto...na' eso era inlogico, ¿por que Minato desordenaria el cuarto de su propio hijo? talvez era como habia dicho Minato y todo era una ilucion una maldita ilucion y se encontraba aun sentada en el cuarto de huespedes releyendo la nota que Naruto le abia dejado, ¡si! era eso, solo lo estaba imaginando, es mas cuanto a que estaba soñando y en estos momentos se encontraba en su casa debajo de sus sabanas moradas dormida placidamente, y Naruto en su departamento durmiendo entre su desorden (mugrero) sin estar enojado...; y su imaginacion siguio volando hasta que por culpa de una (varias) cosa(s) se tropeso y sintio el dolor pulsante en su cabeza al caer al suelo; No era un sueño, ya lo sabia, pero le gusto imaginar que lo que estaba viviendo era eso, una simple imaginacion, ilucion, sueño...pues no soportaba la idea de que Naruto estubiera enojado con ella, lo odiaba, odiaba la sensacion de la mirada furiosa del chico sobre ella, la hacia pequeña, ante esa mirada.

Talvez seguia siendo debil, o talvez nunca fue fuerte.

Se tiro a la cama anaranjada , queria llorar, queria desahogarse, queria gritar...queria abrazarlo, no queria sentir mas lo que sentia en esos momentos, ella solo queria estar con el...pero lo abia herido, al no confiar en el, al no decirle...ella fue la que le pidio que no le ocultara cosas, ella abia dicho claramente "las parejas se cuentan todo" ¿que clase de persona era? nisiquiera podia cumplir sus propias palabras. Frustrada saco su celular del bolsillo, y marco el numero de la unica persona que la escucharia en esos momentos, que le diria que hacer, que la ayudaria.

-¿Hinata?-contesto una voz suave pero adormilada del otro lado del telefono-¿sabes que horas son?-murmuro mientras dava un gran bostezo.

-S-S-Sakura-chan-solloso dejando caer todas las lagrimas retenidas, empapando la almohada de Naruto.

Por otro lado la adormilada Sakura desperto al momento de escuchar los sollosos de su mejor amiga y se levanto de su cama como un metodo de despertarse mejor y estar más activa para lo que su amiga diria.

-¿Hina?¿Qué pasa?-pregunto suavemente preocupada Sakura.

-Naruto...enojado...c-conmigo-dijo entre sollosos Hinata.

-¿por que? ¿que pasó?¿por que esta enojado contigo?-pregunto alarmada Sakura mientras escuchaba lo que Hinata tenia que decir.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-¡¿ERES TONTO?-grito desesperadamente una chica de cabellos negros como la noche dueña de unos ojos color dorados profundos mientras golpeaba fuertemente la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-¡No me tienes por que golpear Misaki!-lloriqueo Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

_Misaki Ayusawa, una chica ruda conocida por ser extremadamente exigente y tener una actitud agresiva hacia los chicos (se gana muy mala fama con los chicos ya que los a odiado desde que su padre abandono a su madre y por lo tanto tambien a ella y a su hermana menor) no quiere decir que los odie por completo, solo piensa que ellos tienen muy poco tacto con las chicas y a menudo las hacen llorar._

-¡Hmp!-murmuro crusandose de brazos mirandolo con con cara de pocos amigos-¡Tu novia solo queria salir de ese problema sola! ¡ella queria demostrarte que puede llegar a ser fuete!...eres un idiota al pensar que...

-¡Misaki!-la interrumpio el chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitacion, recargado en la pared mientras masticaba un chicle que ya abia perdido su sabor al jugar tanto con el, estirandolo, infalndolo y mordisqueandolo.

-¡¿Qué quieres Usui?-pregunto irritada mientras volteaba a verlo-¡Y ya te dije que dejaras ese chicle en paz llevas desde ayer con ese maldito dulce!

_Usui Takumi, un poco mas alto que Naruto, igual cabellera guera, con ojos verdes, usualmente parece tener poco interés y prefiere observar las cosas que ocurren, y aunque paresca inlogico..._

-Te quiero-dijo Usui simplemente volviendo su vista al interesante techo de la sala, mientras masticaba el chicle rosado.

_**...es el novio de Misaki.**_

-¡Tu!...-fue lo unico que pudo articular la sonrojada Misaki-¡Ese chicle ya no a de tener sabor!

El chico despego la vista del techo mirando de nuevo a Misaki, la cual lo miro con ojos desafiantes.

Mastica. Mastica. Mastica. Infla. Revienta.

-No importa-contento Usui regresando la vista al techo-Tu me lo tregalaste-dijo haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Misaki-jugare con el hasta que Misa-chan me regale otro...

-¡No te dare otro!

-Lastima...saben deliciosos-dijo mientras volvia a inflar y reventar la burbuja de chicle.

...Si...Misaki en esos momentos deseaba no querer tanto a Usui como para aventarle el Televisor en la cara...

-Ustedes dos son muy raros-dijo Naruto, llamando de nuevo la atencion de Misaki, lo cual lentamente lamento.

-¡En estos momentos vas a tu casa y le pides disculpas a Hinata!-gruño Misaki mientras tomaba la oreja de Naruto y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta.

Pero antes de que Misaki pudiera abrir la puerta y echar a patadas a su mejor amigo, Usui se paro frente a la puerta, impidiendo el paso de la chica, Naruto se sorprendio usualmente a Usui no le importaba mucho el como lo tratara Misaki, de hecho desde niños Naruto penso que era su forma de divertirse, ver a Misaki regañar a otros, he incluso el mismo molestaba a Misaki solo para ver su cara enfurecida, a Usui eso le gustaba, hacer enojar a Misaki...

-¡USUI!-gruño Misaki

-Creo que ya es suficiente-dijo arrebatandole a Naruto de sus manos como si de un saco de papas se tratara colgandoselo en el hombro-No deverias meterte tanto en asuntos que claramente no te incumben Misa...-murmuro mienytras caminada hacia el sillon, donde solto a Naruto, quien con mala suerte cayo al piso-...el solo vino a desahogarse, no vino buscando que lo patearas directo a su casa para pedir un perdon que no deveria-y dicho esto se recargo de nuevo en la pared.

-Tsk-gruño Misaki.

Talvez tenía razon, no...el maldito de Usui siempre tenia razón y eso era lo que mas odiaba, perder, perder contra Usui era una de las cosas que mas odiaba, ella solo queria alcansarlo correr hasta donde estaba el, pero de una manera a otra Usui derrepente la superaba y ahora no solo corria, corria de espaldas mientras le hablaba...

-...Tsk-volvio a gruñir antes de sentarse al lado de Naruto enfadada claramente-detesto que tengas razon.

-No siempre la tengo-murmuro Usui haciendo que Misaki se tranquilisara un poco-no siempre tengo razón...como por ejemplo intui que me darias otro chicle si me acababa este y no sucedio-murmuro claramente desepcionado bajando la cabeza, causando que un objeto volador no identificada estrellara en su cara.

...pero aveces cuando Misaki paraba de correr, cuando tenia algun obstaculo, Usui dejaba de correr eh íba y la ayudaba, ella tambien queria, aunque no lo demostrara amenudo, ella queria ser la que se detubiera y fuera a ayudarlo, Usui lo sabia, Misaki sabia que Usui sabia que ella queria poder ayudarlo, por que lo queria, por que lo amaba, incluso desde niña...pero no podia evitar el enojarse todos los dias con el, Usui era muy jugeton, y no habia dia en que no sacara un comentario fuera (muy fuera) de lugar ocasionando que Misaki lo golpeara o se enfadara.

Las escandalosas carcajadas del Uzumaki invadieron toda la casa, como los habia extrañado, para el Misaki e y Usui eran sus hermanos, sus segundos padre, aunque no lo demostraran ambos se preocupaban mucho por el, Misaki lo regañaba y le daba a entender (enojada) que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal mientras que Usui solo observaba, observaba qque Naruto estubiera llendo por buen camino y si se tropesaba, el mismo iba y lo ayudaba, el sabia que podia contar con ellos, aun sabiendo que Misaki lo golpearia y que Usui solo lo escucharia, ellos dos siempre abian estado para el.

-Siguen siendo igual de torpes-dijo entre carcajadas causando el enojo de Misaki, y la mirada atenta de Usui para escuchar lo que pronto diria-No te preocupes Misaki yo me disculpare con Hinata y mi mamá cuando ellas admitan que estuvieron en un error al no decirme...no estoy tan enojado, de hecho se me quito el enojo en la noche al pensarlo mejor...termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Misaki sonrio complacida al escuchar eso, su amigo nunca guardaba rencor y mucho menos a su madre y su recien novia, pero Usui no sonrio, solo miro a Naruto...

-Entonces...¿por que la felicidad de esa sonrisa no llega a tus ojos?-dijo Usui entrecerrando los ojos, Naruto no era de los que mentia y salia ganando pero incluso en este momento hubo un momento en que dudo si estaba finjiendo o no, ¿por que pondria tanto enpeño a sonreir?; Al verse descubierto se carcajeo de nuevo.

-Maldito Usui me conoces muy bien-pero despues dejo de reir y dirijio su mirada al suelo-Es solo que me entristese que Hina-chan no confiara en mi...

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

**Hola, etto buenos dias Hinata, fui a visitar a una amiga para ver como esta, asi que no estare, y despues de visitarla talvez vaya ****a jugar videojuegos ****con un amigo****...emm...bueno ****te veo despues...**

**Atte: Naruto**

Miro el reloj de nuevo, y este seguia marcando las 1:00 de la madrugada, estrujo la nota contra su pecho, como si le estubiera faltando el aire, se encontraba precocupada, sentada en el sillon del resibidor, mirando la puerta, estrujo mas la nota contra su pecho, como si quisiera que se fucionara con ella.

-Ya no son buenos dias...Naruto-kun-murmuro Hinata y como si lo ubiera invocado, del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon las llaves chocar contra la serradura de la puerta.

Instantaneamente se paro del sillon y se dirijio dando sancadas hacia la puerta, y al momento de tocar la manija de la puerta esta se jiro, abriendose, mostrando a un cansado y sorprendido Naruto quien entro y cerro la puerta tras de si quedando frente a Hinata quien seguia mirandolo, la basta luz de la lampara de mesa solo alcansaba a iluminar los rostros de ambos, el supuso que ya todos estaban dormidos, no se ubiera imaginado el que Hinata se encontraria despierta, ni mucho menos esperandolo; also las manos, queriendo tocarlo, pero se detubo, ¿y si era una ilucion? si aun seguia pensando que nada en ese maldito lugar era verdadero, pero la amargura que sintio toda la tarde mientras esperaba en el cuarto del Uzumaki a que este llegara la desesperaba.

-Hina...-empezo a murmurar Naruto pero se vio callado al verse rodeado por los brazoa de la joven, quien lo abrazo desesperadamente undiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

-P-perdon...-murmuro-p-perdon...perdon...-murmuraba entre sollosos-perdoname...p-por f-favor-tartamudeo, Naruto solia despertar el tartamudeo de Hinata-no...m-me odies...p-porfavor...n-no lo s-soportaria.

-Hinata...-murmuro miranod la cabellera de la joven, envolvio suavemente los brazos alrededor de la joven quien lo estrujo mas.

-N-no me o-odies-susurro mientras levantaba su mirada hacie el, mirando por primera vez en el dia, los ojos del chico quien la miraba fijamente.

-Hinata...yo...

* * *

><p>Me desanimo un poco el ver solo 2 comentarios pero lo comprendo me habia tardado en subir, pero era por culpa de la pagina que me marcaba error TT-TT ((xD)) por favor los que lean la historia no les cuesta nada picarle a un boton bien hermoso que se encuentra abajo y poner comentario D: un simple "QUESO w!" me haria feliz xD<p>

PD: perdonen las faltas de ortorgrafia :B mi word se pudrio xD

Oh si se preguntan de donde saque a Misaki y a Usui ellos son los protagonistas de un anime muy bonito llamado "Kaichou wa maid-sama" se los recomiendo mucho. Esta hermoso *-*

**GACRIAS por los reviews a:**

** Willou :3**

**Namikaze-Tomoyo :D**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.

Hasta el viernes o lunes subo el otro capitulo no desesperen :D


	8. Capitulo 3: Segunda Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet<em>****

**Capitulo 3: 1% Amargura**

-N-no me o-odies-susurro mientras levantaba su mirada hacie el, mirando por primera vez en el dia, los ojos del chico quien la miraba fijamente.

-Hinata...yo...

Nunca antes se había quedado sin palabras, ¡por dios! el era Naruto Uzumaki, aquel que nunca se queda callado, aquel que siempre tiene un reaspuesta (casi nunca inteligente) para todo, pero hay estaba, siendo abrazado por su novia, quien sollosaba mientras decia y repetia una y otra vez "perdoname".

-Hinata...yo...

Las palabras no salieron de sus labios, se quedaron ahy, congeladas, algunas anciosas por salir pero algo les impedia el salir a flote, tal vez no se querian desbanecer en el aire y egoistamente se quedaban en la orilla de los labios del chico; Y ella aun se seguia disculpando mientras lloraba, mientras lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, como si quisisera fundirse en el, como si fuera su oso de peluche, como si...fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Perdoname-se disculpo por decima vez.

No podía evitar el aferrarse a el, estubo llorando sobre su almohada oliendo su fragancia, mientras meditaba y ensallaba lo que tenia que decir, si ella habia ensallado el como disculparce con Naruto, pero de nada sirvio ni le importo, al momento de verlo, solo podia repetir y lamentar un "perdoname".

-¡BASTA! -gruño entre dientes tomandola por los hombros apartandola (bruscamente) de él.

Los ojos perlados recorrieron sorprendidos la cara del Uzumaki, inspeccionando cada faccion, memorizandola, como si nunca hubiera visto ese rostro cada dia de la semana, cada dia del fin de semana, cada dia de los dias festivos y de vacaciones.

-¡Hinata!-murmuro-de verdad no sabes como lo odio...

¿Sintieron eso? ¿lo escucharon? la respiracion entrecortada de la chica, el corazon estrujandose cada segundo en que miraba los ojos furioso del chico, comenso a temblar, sentia que se iba a desmayar, su corazon se salto un par de latidos y no pudo evitar el estremecerse entre los brazos del chico.

-Naruto...-pero no pudo continuar, pues los ojos del chico la callaron.

-¡Lo odio!¡lo detesto!-volvio a exclamar mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las empapadas mejillas de Hinata- detesto verte llorar, pero odio más ser yo el que lo ocacione-murmuro rendido, besando ambas mejillas de la sonrojada Hinata-te perdono, pero no vuelvas a llorar porque...-y fue interrumpido por los brazos de la joven quien lo estrujo de nuevo contra si, pero estavez no con el miedo de perderlo, sino con la emocion de ser disculpada por el chico.

-Naruto-susurro contra el pecho del chico-¿vas a perdonar a Kushina-san?-prgunto curiosamente sonrojada.

Suspiro cansado, aun faltaba su madre de perdonar, pero sabia que ella solia ser muy testaruda, y aunque supiera que lo que habia hecho estaba mal o ella estaba equibocada, su orgullo solo la asia callar.

-Soy una ilucion-dijo simplemente dejandose caer en el sillon, colocando a Hinata a su lado.

-¡Tu tambien Naruto!-dijo entre risas Hinata al acordarse de lo que abia dicho Minato en la mañana al sorprenderlo vagando en el cuarto de su hijo.

-¿Yo tambien?-pregunto sonriendo mirandola de reojo.

-Minato-sama me dijo lo mismo en la mañana-dijo suavemente mientras se reia lijeramente.

Naruto also una ceja, preguntandose el como habia encontrado Hinata a su padre como para que este ubiera dicho que era una ilucion, normalmente y conociendolo bien el siempre tenia la costumbre de decir eso cuando se encontraba incomodo o nervioso, e incluso se le abia quedado pegada aquella frase tan curiosa de su padre, pero esque tambien te sacaba de apuros pues podias dejar a la persona muy confundida y aprobechar para salir corriendo.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo mi papa para que te dijera eso?-pregunto curioso mirando a Hinata.

-Salia de tu cuarto-dijo Hinata mirando la lampara de noche que se encontraba prendida en una de las esquinas.

-¿Qué?-casi grito, pero se volvio a callar-¡Demonios! ¡seguro desordeno mi habitacion mas de lo que estaba!

-Lo sabia-murmuro Hinata haciendo reir a Naruto a carcajadas-¿por que te ries?-pregunto sonrojada-¿No era enserio?

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La alsada ceja casi llegaba a tocar su cabello, ¿es encerio? ¿por qué siempre se pierde de todo? ¿por qué nadie le dice lo que pasa a su alrededor? demonios, devia de conseguirse algo como camaras escondidas y en sus ratos libres mirar lo que pasa con su esposa e hijo...¿muy inteligente no?

Suspiro.

Si Kushina lo sorprendia mirando la vida amorosa de su hijo...esperen un segundo ella abia echo lo mismo, ¿acaso no era justo que el se enterara (de otra manera) de lo que pasaba con su hijo?...No, si le daba esa razon a Kushina seguro esta vez el que dormiria en el sofa seria el y no su hijo con Hinata.

Miro de nuevo el sillon, Naruto se encontraba completamente hechado en el sillon con Hinata a un lado de el, tan pequeña y esquisita era que casi ni se notaba, si no fuera por que se encontraba su brazo derecho recargado en el pecho del chico, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, y los cabellos negro-azulados exparcidos por el respaldo del sillon, el sabia que ese sillon era mjuy incomodo para dormir y preferias mil veces dormir encima de todo el mugrero del cuarto de su hijo que dormir por media hora en ese sillon, pero ellos se veian tan pacificos, tan...relajados que incluso le daban ganas de tirarlos al piso y acostarse el en el sillon, pero tenia que ir a trabajar...

Muchos pensaban que Naruto habia heredado su mal dormir de Kushina, pero en realidad lo abia eredado de el, y esque el dormir era una de las cosas favortitas de Minato, una de esas cosas que uno disfrutaba tanto que podria seguir durmiendo como por una semana sin siquiera molestarse por el ambre y la sed, o el bañarse, pero , no tenia un hijo y una esposa alos que mantener y por eso tenia que despuertarse tan tampreno para ir a cubrir su guardia al hospital.

-Maldicion-mascullo por lo bajo.

Casi fue un susurro, pero basto para hacer que la chica comensara a despertarse, parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos y mirar a Minato quien la miraba fijamente, se quiso incorporar, y despues preguntarle el que hacioa en su cuarto pero el brazo de Naruto sujetando la cintura de esta impedia el echo de que se incorporara solo un poco, miro el brazo sorprendida, y luego miro a Naruto quien dormia tirando baba, y luego miro a Minato, si, su cara ahora deveria de haber sido remplasado por un Tomate bien rojo.

-Y-yo...

-Soy una ilucion-fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse caminando a paso calmado como si nada ubiera pasado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto pero la puerta de la entrada se cerro antes de que esa pregunta llegara a los oidos de Minato.

Y entonces Naruto se volteo (aun dormido) quedando su rostro a centimentros de Hinata, quien se asusto y lo unico que pudo hacer fue gritar para despues empujarlo ocasionando que Naruto se diera contra el piso.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Miro su plato y agarrando otro pedaso de carne lo llevo lentamente a su boca.

-Hinata, le podrias pedir a mi madre que me pase un limon-mascullo el Uzumaki mientras partia un pedaso de carne exajeradamente rapido y fuerte.

-Y-yo...K-kushina-sama p-podria pasarle el...

¡Demonios! parecian niños chiquitos, no se veian, y "no" se hablaban.

-Aqui esta Hinata-dijo rapido Kushina pasandole un limon mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-A-aqui t-tienes N-naru...

-GRACIAS! Hinata-CHAN-casi grito tomando rapido el limon de las manos de la chica.

-Y-yo...

Se quedo callada, y miro a Minato en busca de ayuda pero este parecia ido masticando silenciosamente su pedazo de carne, mientras miraba divertido a su esposa e hijo pelear. Si, seguro ese dia seria uno de los mas largos, demonios, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde, y ellos se irian dentro de 2 dias, y aun ninguno de los dos (Kushina y Naruto) querian "hablarse", demonios, si su padre estubiera hay ya hubiera pegado un grito al cielo.

-Hinata podrias decirle a mi madre que se le olvido traer la salsa-dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

-Etto... K-kushina-san l-la s-salsa...

-Hinata le podrias decir a mi hijo que la estupida salsa esta al lado de el-dijo Kushina mientras se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta.

-N-naruto l-la salsa esta...

-Hinata le puedes decir a mi madre que esta salsa es roja y yo quiero...

-¡BASTA!-grito enojada Hinata al momento de pararse bruscamente de la silla apoyando ambas manos en la mesa-¡Estan asi desde la mañana, no soy ninguna paloma mensajera!-gruño enojada-¿Kushina-sama cuantos años tiene?-pregunto entre dientes mirando a Kushina quien aparte de mirarla sorprendida se escondio en su silla-¡Naruto comportate! ya no eres un niño, ¡tienes 17 años por dios! dentro de unos meses cumpliras los 18-miro al chico con cara de pocos amigos y luego miro a Minato-¿A la proxima podria ayudarme? ¡es incomodo estar en medio de estos dos mientras pelean y usted se esta riendo!-Y dicho esto dejo el plato a medio comer mientras caminaba enojado hacia la puerta-Conpermiso-y dicho esto salio de la cocina.

Sonrojada camino hasta el cuarto (de huespedes) y se tiro en la cama con su laptop morada, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Kiba y Shino (sus mejores amigos) pues se sentia muy apenada por loq ue acababa de hacer y necesitaba saber si lo que les habia dicho a Kushina y a Naruto estaba bien o habia sido muy descarado de su parte.

Y como siempre sus dos amigos le hablaron antes de que ella pudiera decir "Ilución"

* * *

><p>QUESO w awww ame ame cada uno de los comentarios :3 me hicieron muy feliz :D bueno espero les aya gustado el capitulo, trate de capturar la actitud de Kushina y Naruto lo mejor posible...xD<p>

PD: perdonen las faltas de ortorgrafia :B mi word se pudrio xD

**GACRIAS por los reviews a:**

** Willou :3**

**MissLittleTOD *u***

**HiNaru Hyuga :3**

**natsumi hhr nh :D**

**gatiinix C:**

**Haruto-kun QUESO w! xD**

**Namiki-Chan ^-^**

**Namikaze-Tomoyo :D**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.

Hasta el viernes o lunes subo el otro capitulo no desesperen :D


	9. Capitulo 3: Tercera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**__.** El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>99% Sweet<em>****

**Capitulo 3: 1% Amargura**

Las peleas siempre terminaban mal, siempre. Siempre...

Suspiro...

No soportaba la situación en la que estaba, irritante, frustrante...raro.

-Hmp...

-Sasuke-gruño Naruto mirando a su (hermano aunque no lo atmitieran) amigo.

-Hmp...-volvio a repetir Sasuke mirando al Uzumaki sin interes alguno.

-¿Te hiciste una cuenta de Skype solo para estarme viendo con exprecion de inepto y responder un maldito "Hmp"?-pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja.

La gota que derramo el baso, la mirada negra del azabache traspaso el craneo de Naruto, primero se la pasa hablando sobre una escena familiar ridicula, luego del ramen "delicioso" que le preparo su novia por aber hecho las pases con su madre y ahora le decia ¡INEPTO! ¿Qué se creía ese Dobe?

-Mira ¡DOBE! te la has estado pasando hablando sobre cosas sin sentido como si fueras una chica y ahora me insultas...-gruño Sasuke frunciendo el cejo.

-¡Oye! Hina-chan dice que es escencial hablar de este tipo de cosas con los amigos, y hace mucho que no te veo-dijo con su tipica sonrisa zorruna.

-Hmp...-"dijo" (si es que se le concidera palabra) el azabache cruzandose de brazos-Entonces como es la Hyuga "enojada"-pregunto el azabache haciendo comillas con los dedos.

La risa de Naruto estallo por toda la casa haciendo a Kushina y a Hinata sobresaltarse y que se les cayeran unas cuantas cosas que preparaban para el viaje a la casa de los abuelos de Naruto, mientras que Minato solo veia la television despreocupado.

-Hina-chan puede ser dulce y timida pero tiene su caracter Teme...¿o acaso no recuerdas cuando te golpeo?-dijo divertido acordandose de como el Uchiha habia tenido la mejilla roja como un tomate por su tierna novia.

_**Flash-Back**_

-UCHIHA-SAN-gruño y grito Hinata acelerando el paso hacía los chicos que se encontraban en el parque caminando despues de la escuela.

Naruto y Sasuke se detubieron al esuchar la voz de la oji-perla y esta aprovecho la guardia baja del Uchiha para plantarle una merecida cachetada, dejando no solo a Naruto sorprendido si no que a un Uchiha conjelado, ninguna chica había tenido el atrevimiento de golpearlo, y salia la pequeña timida y dulce Hinata novia del Dobe a ¡GOLPEARLO!...lloveran cerdos esta noche...

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Hinata?-pregunto enojado frotandose la mejilla inchada por el dolor de lo fuerte que habia sido el golpe de la oji-perla, "chiquita pero bien que golpea" penso el azabache enojado.

-¡En todo el examén Sakura-chan se la paso llorando por tú culpa!-le reclimino la oji-perla alsando su frente en alto dandole frente al azabache y seño muy fruncido.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-pregunto el azabache enojado por la culpa que sentia en su interior al hacer entristeser a la peli-rosa.

La Hyuga estuvo dispuesta a lanzarse a golpear de nuevo al Uchiha pero los brazos del Uzumaki actuaron más rapido y la detubieron, le ubíera gustado verla golpear al Teme pero no queria que esta saliera lastímada.

-¡Naruto!-se quejo la oji-perla sonrojada, pero encuanto volteo a ver al Uchiha su colera crecío-¿cómo que, qué me importa? Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, no permitíre que la hagas llorar otra vez, no como la última vez-gruño Hinata desde los brazos de su novio.

El azabache suspiro cansado, esa niña si que le estaba sacando de sus casillas, y su ego se iva abajo ¿cómo una niña como Hinata abia logrado golpearlo? pero para ser sincero desde que se abía vuelto la novia del Uzumaki la abía empezado a caer mejor de lo que pensaba, tanto que incluso pensaba en Hinata como una gran amiga y que tal véz con el paso del tiempo sería como su primera mejor amiga.

El azabache dio unos pasos, y palmeo la cabeza de Hinata haciendo que esta se tranquilizara un poco, pero el seño fruncido de esta seguía intacto.

-Hmp-dijo antes de pasar al lado de Naruto y Hinata directo a la escuela de nuevo, seguro que la peli-rosa aun seguía por hay.

_**Fin-Flash-Back**_

-Hmp-gruño

Y si bien la Hyuga se abía ganado el espacio de ser una de las pocas personas por las que se preocupaba el azabache.

-Deves admitir que fue gracioso Teme-dijo entre risitas Naruto.

Otro gruñido se escucho por parte del azabache mientras trataba por todos sus medios de no agarrar un avion directo a Konoha a moler a golpes al Uzumaki por hacerlo recordar uno de sus tantos momentos penosos.

-Te voy a regalar un diccionario Sasuke-kun-dijo una oji-perla quien se encontraba entrando a la habitación del Uzumaki con la ropa limpia de este, asiendo gruñir al azabache por el comentario poco comico de la Hyuga.

-¿huh?-pregunto confundido el Uzumaki-¿Se te perdio tu diccionario Teme?

Tanto Hinnata como Sasuke no pudieron evitar el reir aunque fuera una leve risita, el hecho de que el Uzumaki no ubiera captado el mensaje de su novia realmente les hacía mucha gracia a ambos, Hinata se acerco hasta el Uzumaki y le acaricio los cabellos amarillos de este, dandole a entender que no tenía que esforzarse mucho.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata sonriendole al azabache.

-Ohayo "Hina-chan"-dijo sonriendo de lado el azabache sabiendo que ese simple apodo lograria...

-TEME-grito el Uzumaki enojado.

¿"Hina-chan"? Soportaba que su novia y mejor amigo se llevaran como hermanos pero, que el azabache la llamara como el llamaba a su Hina...eso era otra cosa.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*3 horas antes*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Kushina-san-dijo Hinata como si de una orden se tratara.

Suspiro cansada la peli-roja, miro a Minato quien se encontraba sentado en el sillon como si nada, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que le dijera que ella no tenía que hacerlo, que no era su culpa, que lo que había echo era lo correcto, pero Minato sacudio la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando varias veces.

-Kushina-san-murmuro de nuevo Hinata, a lo cual hizo que la peli-roja diera un respingon.

-No fue mi intención el poner nerviosa a Hinata, y si confio en tu decisión-suspiro y luego sonrio-Has madurado Naruto.

Sonrio, no se esperaba que fuera tan facil disculparse, si lo hubiera sabido antes Kushina se hubiera disculpado ya con tantas personas y se llevaria mejor con los vecinos ruidosos, espantosos, feos y desagradables que tenia.

-MAMÁ-casi grito Naruto mientras la abrazaba contento- Claro que te perdono 'ttebayo-sonrio zorrunamente contento de que su madre entendiera el por que el estaba enojado-Te amo mamá.

Abrio los ojos sorprendida pues ase mucho que no escuchaba a NAruto decirle esa pequeña frase que le alegraban los dias en la niñes del niño, y con los ojos llorosos lo estrecho fuertemente.

-Yo también te amo-murmuro Kushina mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Uzumaki.

Sonrio enternecida ante el momento madre e hijo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, y se pregunto el si su mamá sentiria lo mismo que la mamá de Naruto por ella, ¿la extrañara? ¿la recordara? ¿la...amara?; Envuelata en los brazos de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki se vio envuelta, parpadeo rapidamente, ¿cuando ocurrio? de estar en el marco de la puerta a estar bajo los brazos de Kushina, Minato y su novio...extraño...ni siquiera sintio cuando Minato se levanto del sofa y se dirijio a su esposa e hijo a quienes abrazo, ni sintio cuando Naruto al verla llorar por tan hermoso encuentro la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

-Bienvenida a la familia Hinata-dijo sonriente Kushina.

1% amargo...eliminado

*****-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-***3 horas después***-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-********

-Naruto, sera mejor que te arregles tenemos que estar en casa de tus abuelos dentro de media hora, y si tu mama no te ve areglado...-no necesito decir mas Hinata pues el Uzumaki se despidio rapido de Sasuke.

Apago la computadora, y la cerro, pero entonces empeso a quitarse la camisa, a nninguna chica le ubiera importado, pero claro Hinata no era como cualquira claro, le ustaba ver los buenos abdominales de su novio por el deporte que practicaba, pero eso no queria decir que no le diera verguenza y se enojara por que su novio casi se desnudara frente a ella, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta las pobres mejillas rojas de la chica.

-¡NARUTO!-grito sonrojada y furiosa la oji-perla al ver al chico quitandose la camisa.

El Uzumaki dio un brinco y volteo a mirar a la oji-perla levantando una ceja, Hinata ya lo abia visto sin camisa en una de sus tantas...idas a la playa, donde el chico traia el traje de baño, mostrando su muy bien trabajado cuerpo, claro que eso logro un desmayo por parte de la Hyuga, quien fue cargada por el chico hasta una de las sillas, causando la envidia de muchas chicas claro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto arojando la camisa a la cama y agarrando con calma la que se iba a poner para salir.

-ESPERA A QUE SALGA DE LA HABITACIÓN-grito sonrojada mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos, no podia creer que su novio

-Hina-chan...-dijo riendo Naruto.

-¿Si?-pregunto Hinata aun escondiendo su rostro.

-Aun sigues aqui-dijo riendo Naruto.

-¡KYA!-grito antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, con el corazon latiendo y la cara como el de un tomate.

Naruto no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas mientras seguia vistiendose, su novia solia ser muy dulce.

* * *

><p>LO SIENTO, estuve en examenes, osea: "¡nada de tocar la computadora jovencita!" estuve muerta xD pro bueno awwww QUESO w ! me encantaron los comentarios y aunque no fueron mucos como esperaba me animaron ARIGATOU<p>

PD: perdonen las faltas de ortorgrafia :B mi word se pudrio xD

**GACRIAS, ARIGATOU, THANKS por los reviews a:**

** Willou =** Minato siempre es lindou! :3

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon= **:D no eres rara, yo lo soy mas xD

**gatiinix = **Claro que te presto la frase ^-^ pero espero creditos...dd' xD

**Haruto-kun = **QUESO w! okay ya no dire que no te desesperes xD

**hinata-sama198 = **hahahahaha me encantaria ver furiosa a Hinata :D

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Sayonara.

Hasta el viernes o lunes subo el otro capitulo no desesperen :D


	10. Capitulo 4: The End

_**_**Atencion: **_**_Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran_**_ **Masashi Kishimoto **_**_y la historia es mía la primera parte...la de 99% Cacao esa si no era mia xD pero la secuela es completamente...bueno a excepciona de los personajes, la narración viene de mi cabecita :D. El contenido de este capitulo me pertenece xD.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>99% Sweet<strong>_

Capitulo 4: 100% sweet

Hinata no daba precio a lo que escuchaba, de hecho pensó quedarse sorda en un momento de la conversación ya que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían captado de la boca del abuelo de su novio, y el cómo se expresaba al observarla…entera.

"¡Naruto!, tu sí que sabes escoger melones"

Melones.

Melones.

Melones.

La Hyuga no era estúpida, por algo era una de las mejores estudiantes compartiendo el primer puesto con Sasuke Uchiha, en lo que se refiere en estudios, nacional e internacional, ella podía ser timida, y no era muy introvertida, se podría decir que todavía dominaba más su inocencia que su lado pervertido…pero entendió, por la mirada, por la palabra, por el tono y por los gestos pervertidos del "tierno" abuelo de su novio.

Melones.

"¿Hinata?" escucho un leve llamado, y no se sorprendió de estar mirando el techo de la casa de los abuelos de Naruto.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto somnolienta. Y el Uzumaki le paso un poco de jugo para que esta tomara y se recuperara.

"Mi abuela hizo este jugo de melón y…" pero no pudo continuar por que nuestra tierna, dulce y tímida Hinata cayo de nuevo desmayada.

Melones.

Desde ese maldito día iba a odiar a esos malditos melones.

Hinata paso la mayor parte de la mañana desmayada, y ya al despertar decidió bajar y hacer un enorme esfuerzo por llevarse bien con los abuelos del Uzumaki, aunque no fue tan difícil para ella llevarse bien con Tsunade-san ya que ella le recordaba y se asombraba de lo joven que era la anciana, mientras tanto Jiraya-san aflojo el ambiente tenso de la Hyuga con bromas y anécdotas del pequeño Naruto.

Ya para la noche la Hyuga les hizo la cena a la familia, y aunque Kushina y Naruto la quisieron ayudar ella los rechazo amablemente queriendo complacerlos con una cena preparada por ella misma, tanto Kushina como Naruto se dieron cuenta de que eso era lo que ella quería y deseaba en ese momento, así que sin más la dejaron hacer.

"Hinata-chan me puedes servir más de ese delicioso jugo de melón" pidió Jiraya con una sonrisita que la Hyuga no pudo describir pero su sonrojo y su vergüenza no pudieron con ella, haciéndola desmayar por 3° vez en el día.

¿Por qué el abuelo tenía que ser tan pervertido?

-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*El adios*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-

"Cuida de mi pequeño Hinata-chan" dijo sonriente Kushina mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la peli-azul y está sonriéndole devuelta afirmo con la cabeza dándole a entender que estuviera tranquila respecto a su hijo "Ahora sé que lo tengo en buenas manos" respondió Kushina dándole un abrazo maternal.

La pequeña Hinata se sintió feliz y sadisfecha con el resultado de esa semana, ya que pudo descubrir nuevos aspectos de su novia, además de su familia, se sintió más cerca a él e incluso parte de la familia.

Antes de subirse a aquel avión dijeron adiós a los padres de Naruto.

No tardaron tanto en llegar a la ciudad, 1 hora de avión y llegaron a su destino, donde Sakura, Sasuke y la familia de la Hyuga los esperaban, Hinata no pudo de la felicidad e hizo algo que desde pequeña no hacía, abrazo a su padre. Y le agradeció el hecho de haberla dejado ir al viaje, beso la frente de su hermana, y abrazo tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke.

Lo cual dejo sorprendido a Sasuke y aunque este no era alguien que dijera "¡Soy abrazable, abráceme todo el mundo!" o "¡ABRAZOS GRATIS!" acepto el abrazo de su mejor amiga, pero casi se le revienta la venita al ser abrazado tan efusivamente por el rubio también.

Aunque debía de admitir que había extrañado a ese Dobe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les pido una enorme disculpa a aquellos que seguian esta historia tan fielmente, pero pues me pasaron cosas que me impidieron seguir con la historia, pero me choca verla Inconclusa, asi que puse de lo que mas me acordaba del ultimo capitulo y pues aqui esta, el final, pequeño y algo equiz u.u <strong>_

_**Pero bueno, espero que al menos les aya gustado un poco :B **_

_**Me despido pequeños lectores. O al menos de esta historia c:**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
